Mi profesor de baile
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Mi vida era perfecta. Tenía un trabajo y planes de futuro, grandes amigos y un prometido al que amaba con todo mi corazón. Para mi eso era suficiente. Bueno... eso hasta que le conocí a él. A mi profesor de baile.  Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son humanos. HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Advertencia. Es historia con Lemons y un vocabulario… no muy fino, como yo digo. Aunque muchas lo hemos utilizado alguna vez.**

**Esta historia no es, para nada, parecida al resto de las que he escrito.**

**Solo aviso. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Bella?

- Si?

- Te ocurre algo?

- No.

Dejé el panfleto encima de la cama y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la cara de preocupación de mi prometido. El generoso, amable, simpático, guapo y perfecto Jacob. Bueno, eso cuando no le daba uno de sus ataques de paranoia y/o neurosis.

- Estás muy callada. – dijo envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus grandes y cálidos brazos.

- Estoy pensando, en tu indirecta tan sutil. – dije dejándome abrazar, aunque no me molesté en devolverle el abrazo.

Jacob pareció entender al momento mis palabras y empezó a reír son esa risita burlona suya.

- Acaso es demasiado pedir que bailemos en nuestra boda? – puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me separó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder mirarnos a la cara. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. – Dime, es mucho pedir?

- Yo no se bailar. – murmuré esquivando su profunda mirada.

- Por eso mismo traje el panfleto. – fue hacia la cama y lo cogió. – Con cinco o seis clases seremos unos expertos bailarines.

- Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea. – dije, siguiendo con mi empeño de no poner un pie en la pista de baile, aunque con ello solo estaba consiguiendo herir a mi chico.

- Sabes? haz lo que te de la gana. – dejó el panfleto en mis manos de mala manera y se fue en busca de sus pantalones, que estaban aun tirados por el suelo. – Pero esa noche te sacaré a bailar, sepas o no.

- Pero…

- Hasta mañana. – y sin darme mi beso de despedida, se marchó de mi habitación.

Jacob tenía el don de hacerme sentir culpable en cualquier situación, aunque se tratara de una chorrada. Además, que necesidad tenía yo de ir a una escuela de baile? Con eso solo iba a conseguir perder el tiempo. Y todo para aprender a bailar para una sola noche. "Que le den. No pienso ir. Es perder el tiempo."

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me fui directa a la ducha. Encendí el agua fría que tanto necesitaba para poder olvidar mi, llamémoslo discusión con Jacob. Jacob y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos renacuajos de seis años. Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos. Arrancó unas flores el jardín e la casa del vecino y me las regaló. Incluso me pidió matrimonio. Eran un niño tan mono… y cuando teníamos diecisiete años, después de que dejaran nuestras respectivas parejas, acordamos que si a los veinticuatro años no nos habíamos casado, nos casaríamos nosotros dos. Y ese momento había llegado. Jacob y yo íbamos a casarnos en menos de un mes. Un mes para la boda y yo ya me estaba poniendo histérica perdida. Y no solo era por la boda o la estúpida idea de dar clases de baile, sino por mi hermana. Ella volvía loca a cualquiera.

Ring, ring.

- Mierda! – quise salir corriendo de la ducha, pero me resbalé y me caí de culo en el plato de ducha. – Maldita Alice. – maldije, sabiendo que era ella la que me llamaba.

Llevaba llamándome al móvil toda la santa mañana. Incluso durante mi sesión matutina de sexo con Jacob. Y sabía que eso era realmente lo que había molestado a Jake. Sino, porque cuando el teléfono había empezado a sonar exclamó 'es que ya no se puede ni follar sin que nadie nos moleste?'

Yo también me había mosqueado. Me había quedado sin mi tan ansiado y necesitado orgasmo.

Conseguí ponerme en pie cuando el teléfono daba su último timbrazo. No me molesté en vestirme, ya que estaba sola en el apartamento y, sinceramente, ir desnuda era muy cómodo. Miré la pantalla de móvil y, efectivamente, había sido Alice quien me había llamado las catorce veces. La llamé al momento para echarle la bronca. "Catorce llamadas en menos de una hora y media. Si no fuera mi hermana, la mandaba directamente a la mierda.

_- Buenos días! – exclamó mi hermana. Se la notaba entusiasmada._

- Hola. – yo no estaba tan contenta como ella.

_- Bella, que mal te veo. Vaya voz. Ha pasado algo?_

- Tú. Eso es lo que ha pasado. Catorce llamadas? Te has pasado un poco. – iba removiendo la ropa de mi armario, en busca de lo apropiado para ese día. Tenía una importante reunión en menos de dos horas. – Que es lo que querías?

_- Quería saber si te va bien que mañana vayamos a mirar los vestidos de la dama de honor._

- Y no me lo podías decir a la hora de comer? – exclamé, incrédula. – A ti lo que te gusta es joder, no?

_- Tal vez tú si que deberías joder un poco y bajar esos humos._

- Es lo que estaba haciendo, pero tú y tus llamaditas me habéis dejado a medias. – cada vez iba subiendo el volumen de mi voz. No podía evitarlo. Estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar.

_- Y…_

- Pues que sigo más caliente que un volcán en erupción! – Vale. Me había puesto a gritar.

_- Date una ducha fría._

- Vete a la mierda.

_- Yo también te quiero hermana mayor. – dijo con su risita, indicando que se estaba tomando el asunto a coña. – Nos vemos a la hora de la comida._

- Adiós. – colgué el móvil y lo metí en mi bolso. – Maldita Alice.

Cogí la ropa, que se me había caído al suelo, y me vestí. Me peiné, recogiéndome el pelo en una cola alta y me maquillé. Nada, solo un poco de sombra de ojos y brillo de labios. Yo nunca me maquillaba, pero ese día tenía que impresionar a los clientes, y toda ayuda era poca.

Me vestí con un traje chaqueta negro y una blusa de color crudo. Me calcé con mis zapatos de tacón negros, cogí mi bolsa de deporte y me fui al despacho.

Continuando con la buena suerte de ese día (nótese el sarcasmo), había habido un accidente y el puente hacia Manhantan estaba cortado. "Jodido pirado."

Al final, tuve que llamar a mi secretaria y amiga para decirle que llegaría tarde.

_- Qué? Se alargó la sesión de sexo de ésta mañana?_

- Calla. Hay un accidente en el puente. Llevo ya una hora aquí y no he avanzado ni cien metros.

_- Tranquila. Le diré al señor McCarty lo que te ha pasado._

- Gracias Rosalie.

Volví a guardar el móvil en mi bolso y me quedé pensativa. Aun seguía con el calentón encima, y solo se me ocurría una forma de hacerlo desaparecer, aunque no estaba en el lugar indicado. "Nadie tiene porque saberlo."

Quité la mano de la palanca de cambio de marchas y la fui metiendo poco a poco por debajo de mi falda, empezando a apartar mis braguitas, imaginado lo que haría con Jacob si lo tuviera allí, a mi lado.

Piip, piip.

- Mierda!

El puente se había despejado bastante y los claxon de varios coches reclamaban que me pusiera en marcha. Apenas me había dado cuenta de lo que iba pasando a mí alrededor. Lo raro era que nadie se hubiera percatado de lo que acababa de pasar en el interior de mi Mercedes rojo. Había logrado terminar lo que había empezado esa mañana con Jacob., y que Alice había interrumpido.

Llegué al despacho cuando ya pasaba más media hora del inicio de la reunión, aunque no fue ese al primer lugar al que fui. Entré a toda prisa en el cuarto de baño y me lavé cuatro veces las manos. "Solo falta que vaya ambientando la sala de reuniones con mis calenturientos olores."

Comprobé en el espejo que estaba más o menos visible y salí corriendo del baño, chocando con una enorme mole llamada Emmett McCarty. O lo que es lo mismo, mi jefe.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, señor McCarty.

- Te estamos esperando. Rosalie nos ha dicho que estabas en un atasco. Te esperamos para empezar con la reunión.

- Si… gracias. – dije, un poco nerviosa debo reconocer.

- Porque tiemblas? – dijo al tiempo que me cogía de la mano y empezamos a andar hacia la sala. – Ya has llegado a la reunión, así que ya te estás calmando. – asentí con la cabeza, aun nerviosa. – Es que acaso me tienes miedo? – dijo empezando a reír.

- No. A quien tengo miedo es al señor Whitlock. "Whitlock era nuestro cliente."

- Me parece bien que le respetes, pero no que le tengas miedo. – sus manos sujetaban ahora las mías a la altura de nuestras caras. – Dios mío, Bella! Si hasta te tiemblan las rodillas!

Era cierto. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía como si no pudiera dar un paso más. si un hubiera tenido a Emmett a mi lado, seguro que me habría caído al suelo. Ya estábamos frente a la sala de reuniones y besó el dorso de mis dos manos.

- Bella, tranquilízate. Es un cliente más. – dijo en un patético intento de animarme. Sabía perfectamente que era alguien muy importante para la empresa.

- Ya… ya…

- Vamos. – me dio un breve beso en los labios, acarició mis mejillas y entramos.

Emmett y yo habíamos estado juntos durante un año y dos meses, pero acabamos dándonos cuenta de que nos llevábamos mejor como amigos que como pareja. Durante unos pocos mese habíamos sido… bueno, lo que se denomina como folla-amigos, pero cuando me reencontré con Jacob di por finalizada esa relación. Ahora, simplemente éramos amigos.

En la sala de reuniones había tres personas. El señor Whitlock, dueño de la empresa que queríamos comprar, Tanya Denali, la abogada de la empresa y Leah Clearwater, que no se exactamente que era lo que hacia en la empresa. Secretaria personal, creo. Vamos, una lame culos en potencia. En realidad, según los rumores, lo que ella le lamía al jefe era otra cosa.

Aun no se como lo llegamos a conseguir pero, después de hora y media, el señor Whitlock accedió a volver a quedar con nosotros a la semana siguiente, para ultimar varios pequeños detalles del acuerdo. "Lo hemos conseguido. Yuhu!"

Cuando al fin Emmett y yo nos quedamos a solas, nos abrazamos, empezando a saltar por la sala, como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños.

- Te das cuenta, Bella? lo hemos conseguido!

Aun no me lo creo. Como había podido darme tanto miedo el señor Whitlock? Era un hombre muy agradable, y no era mucho mayor que yo. Tendría unos treinta años.

- Si, Emmett.

Volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi espalda, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. En otra época me hubiera gustado, pero ahora…

- Emmett, ya vale. – dije intentando apartarme de él.

- Perdona. Es que aun no me acostumbro a que… bueno…

- A que estoy prometida? – dije sintiendo como retrocedía un par de pasos. – Pero lo estoy.

- Perdona. – repitió. – Bueno, me voy a mi despacho.

- Yo también me voy al mío. En un par de horas me voy. – salí del despacho, dejando atrás a mi jefe, y fui hacia mi despacho.

Me senté en mí cómoda silla, encendí el ordenador y esperé a que se cargara del todo.

Lo que acababa de pasar en la sala de reuniones me había hecho pensar en Jacob otra vez. Cogí el auricular de mi teléfono, marqué su número y esperé. No respondió, pero no insistí. Le dejé un mensaje en el buzón de voz y colgué.

Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, pero no hice nada de eso. Me dediqué a mirar mi facebook y las fotos que Jacob había colgado hacía pocos días. Fotos de nosotros dos, durante las últimas vacaciones de verano en Forks, en el pueblo en el que vivía la familia de Jacob. Sonreí al verlas. Nos lo habíamos pasado tan bien…

- Toc, toc. – dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. – Se puede?

- Si. – dije cerrando el facebook y abrí el documento en el que, en teoría, estaba trabajando. – siéntate, no te quedes ahí. – dije al ver que Rose no se había movido de al lado de la puerta.

Rosalie se sentó frente a mí y me miró con una cara que no acababa de identificar.

- Que te ocurre? – dije levantándome de mi sitio y me agaché al lado de mi amiga, que se puso a llorar en cuanto puse mi mano sobre su brazo. – Rose!

- Os he visto. – dijo poniéndose en pie de golpe.

- No te entiendo.

- Tú. Emmett. Sala de reuniones. – dijo secándose las lágrimas con los puños.

"Nos ha visto."

- No fue nada, Rose. – dije intentando acercarme a ella, pero siguió huyendo de mí. – No estoy con él.

- Pero…

- Hay algo que no sabes. – a pesar de que éramos amigas, nunca le había contado lo de mi noviazgo con Emmett. Rosalie estaba enamorada de él.

Cogí a Rosalie de la mano y tiré de ella hacia la sala de descanso, que estaba vacía. Mientras le contaba la historia, la expresión de Rose cambió varias veces. "En que estará pensando?"

- Que piensas? – dije temiendo su respuesta. No respondió. Se puso en pie y se marchó.

Ring, ring.

- Alice siempre tan oportuna. – dije yendo hacia mi despacho, donde tenía mi móvil. Me quedé sorprendida al ver el nombre de Jacob en la pantalla, y no el de mi hermana. – Hola Jacob. – respondí.

- Como ha ido la reunión. – su voz sonaba alegre, lo que me hizo sonreír. No estaba enfadado, tal y como yo pensaba.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba. – fui hacia la puerta y la cerré por dentro. Una loca idea rondaba mi cabeza. – Siento que esta mañana Alice nos interrumpiera. – me senté en mi silla y puse mis pies, sin zapatos, sobre la mesa.

_- Y yo. Cuando he llegado a casa he tenido que… bueno, eso. – Jacob no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de sexo, aunque al momento entendí que se había masturbado._

- Yo también. En el coche. – añadí, provocando que estallara en carcajadas.

_- Pervertida…_

- No sabes cuanto. Estoy deseando que llegue la noche. – dije empezando a par mi mano por mi vientre, sintiendo como mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento.

_- Te estás tocando? – el chico sentía curiosidad y decidí intentar algo que había visto por televisión._

- Si. Me estoy acariciando los pechos. – dije llevando mi mano a uno de mis pechos, empezando a jugar con mi pezón excitado y no pude evitar gemir ante tal sensación.

_- Mmm. Que más? – oí el bajar de una cremallera y sentí como empezaba a humedecerme al imaginar lo que estaría haciendo Jacob._

- Voy bajando mi mano. Y tu que estás haciendo? – dije metiendo mi mano por debajo de mi falda, abriéndome un poco de piernas.

_- Me imagino que estás aquí, masajeándomela… - su voz sonaba en un susurro y cuando oí un gemido escapar de sus labios, sentí como se me humedecían los dedos, que metí por debajo de mis braguitas. – Te siento encima de mí._

- Oh Jacob. Yo también te siento, entrando en mí.

Si, sentía como si le tuviera dentro al meterme tres dedos. Estaba tan excitada que no me fue difícil. Al contrario. Sentía que podría meterme cualquier cosa. "No seas pervertida, Bella. Conténtate con tus dedos y esta noche ya tendrás a Jacob para ti."

Oí a Jacob al otro lado de la línea, masturbándose y gimiendo mi nombre. Me tenía loca. Yo estaba igual que él. Sintiendo como la fuerte sensación de mí bajo vientre estaba a punto de desaparecer, desencadenando un orgasmo mayor que el de esa mañana, en el coche. No había ni punto de comparación.

Toc, toc.

- Mierda. – susurré, en vez de gritar, que era lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento.

_- Bella, porque has cerrado la puerta? – emmett intentaba abrir la puerta conforme hablaba._

- Ya voy. – dije, aunque no me moví. Jacob aun no había llegado y yo tampoco, aunque faltaba poco. – Jacob… háblame. – supliqué. – Como la tienes?

- _Voy a correrme. Por y para ti. – dijo antes de soltar un grito ahogado._

- Dios! – sentí la mano empapada. Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración, pero me costó varios segundos hacerlo.

- Jacob…

_- Bella, que estás haciendo ahí dentro?_

_- Es ese Emmett?_

- Si.

_- Ve. Cariño?_

- Si?

_- Gracias por esto. Y perdona por haberme enfadado esta mañana._

- Estás más que perdonado. – dije poniéndome bien la ropa y me puse en pie. – Te quiero.

_- Te quiero. – dijo antes de colgar._

Colgué el teléfono y fui corriendo al baño privado de mi despacho y me lavé con ahínco la mano que tanto placer me había provocado hacía pocos segundos. Emmett seguía intentado abrir la puerta. Me mojé un poco mis sonrojadas mejillas y fui a abrir la puerta.

- Emmett, que pasa? – dije volviendo a mi mesa.

- Que estaba pasando?

- Nada. – dije escondiéndome detrás de la pantalla del ordenador.

- Vamos, Bella. Te he oído gemir. – dijo en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta.

- Me has oído? – exclamé, ruborizándome por la pillada.

- No, pero acabas de confirmar mis sospechas. – "maldito cabrón." – un poco de…

- Calla. – me levanté corriendo y fui a taparle la boca con las manos en el momento en que decía 'sexo telefónico'. – no ha pasado nada que te incumba, vale?

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y le destapé la boca.

- Me voy. He quedado con Alice. – cogí mi bolso y me fui.

Fui corriendo hacia el aparcamiento, donde tenía mi coche. Sabía que no estaba sola. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi nuca como un par de agujas. Eso sin mencionar que esa parte del parquing olía a su perfume.

- Rosalie? – dije sin volverme.

- Siento haber reaccionado tan mal antes. – dijo acercándose a mí, hasta ponerse a mi lado.

- Es comprensible. – me volví hacia ella y le di un breve abrazo. – Tendría que habértelo contado en cuanto me dijiste lo que sientes por él.

- No tengo ningún derecho a ponerme celosa. Emmett no es nada mío. – dijo abrazándome con un brazo, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre secaba sus lágrimas.

- Lo será. Y yo voy a ayudarte.

- Gracias. No te entretengo más. – dijo empujándome levemente hacia mi coche. – que vas a hacer hoy?

- Comida con Alice, gimnasio y clase de baile.

Si. Había terminado por decidir que Jacob merecía que bailáramos juntos el día de nuestra boda. "Siempre acabo cediendo."

- Buena suerte. – dijo sonriendo.

Entendía porque me deseaba suerte. Siempre que salía a comer con Alice, mi hermana no me dejaba hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado hacer. Pero ese día iba a ser distinto. Una cosa era perderme la sesión de gimnasia, pero no podía faltar a la clase de baile. Tenía la intención de que ese fuera mi primer día. "Por Jacob."

Me monté en mi coche y conduje con calma hacia el restaurante en el que había quedado con mi hermana, que me estaba esperando en la mesa en la que solíamos sentarnos siempre. En cuanto me vio, vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- Alice, que efusiva. – dije sentándome a su lado.

- Es que me alegro de verte.

- Nos vimos ayer.

- Ya… que vas a hacer luego? – dijo empezando a jugar con la servilleta. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Voy a aprender a bailar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido. Espero que os haya parecido digna de seguir leyéndola.**

**Bella va aprender a bailar. Quien será el profesor?**

**Solo digo eso.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier cosa.**

**Un besito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son humanos. HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Tú vas a aprender a bailar? – exclamó, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. – Quien eres y que has hecho con mi hermana?

- Jacob quiere que vayamos a dar algunas clases. Quiere que bailemos en nuestra boda. – dije. Yo también había empezado a jugar con la servilleta. Era como una manía para nuestra familia. – Alice, porque estás tan nerviosa?

- Últimamente James está de lo más raro. Creo que me está poniendo los cuernos. – susurró.

- Qué? – exclamé, clavando mi vista en ella, en la lágrima que recorría su sonrojada mejilla. – Porque crees eso?

Quería abrazarla, secar sus lágrimas, pero cada vez que tenía un gesto así hacia alguna persona, todos parecían sorprenderse y, para que se callaran la boca, no hacía nada, pareciendo una mujer fría y sin sentimientos.

- No se. Apenas nos vemos, y cuando estamos juntos, recibe muchas llamadas de una chica, aunque podría ser cualquiera. – dijo secándose las lágrimas con la servilleta.

- Anda, ven aquí. – "a la mierda con la imagen de chica dura." – abracé a mi hermana con fuerza y ella se derrumbó en mis brazos.

Dejé que llorara. El camarero ni siquiera se acercó a preguntarnos lo que queríamos. Nadie nos molestó durante la casi media hora que Alice estuve llorando. Cuando se separó de mí, sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos y besé su mejilla.

- Gracias, Bella. – dijo haciendo una señal a Seth, el camarero, para que se acercara. – Lo necesitaba.

- De nada.

- Buenas tardes, chicas. – dijo Seth, sentándose a nuestro lado, cogiendo nota de todo lo que íbamos a comer.

Como siempre, Alice consiguió que me saltara la sesión del gimnasio de ese día, y me acompañó al estudio de baile. "Maldito Jacob." Me resistí bastante a entrar, aunque solo lo hice porque Alice me empujó. Hablé con una chica, que tomó mis datos y cobró la primera clase, que me iba a dar ella porque el profesor habitual estaba de vacaciones. "Menos mal. No quiero que un desconocido me vea hacer la pena."

La clase no hubiera sido tan mala si no fuera porque me tropecé cuatro veces y pisé a Victoria, mi profesora de baile, otras tantas veces. Aunque ella fue tan amable que quitó importancia a mi torpeza, alegando que pronto empezaría a coordinar mejor mis pasos.

- Gracias, Victoria. – Dije cuando me acompañó al vestuario de los clientes. - y perdona por…

- Tranquila, Bella. Bueno, voy a mi siguiente clase. Volverás mañana?

- Lo intentaré. – dije, empezando a quitarme la camiseta. Había aprovechado la ropa que tenía para ir al gimnasio para bailar ese día. Me desnudé y me metí en una de las duchas.

No sabía si contarle a Jacob que al final había ido a las clases de baile o guardarme la sorpresa. Mmm… vaya dilema. Bueno, de momento no diría nada. Sino, Jacob empezaría con esa sonrisita suya de suficiencia. Saludé a Victoria antes de salir de la escuela de baile y fui hacia mi casa, donde ya encontré a Jacob. Le había dado una llamé de mi apartamento en cuanto nos prometimos.

- Hola. – dije besando su mejilla. Estaba frente al ordenador, así que fui hacia el dormitorio y me puse mi chándal de estar por casa.

- Hola, cariño.

Salí del dormitorio y volví con Jacob, que me recibió con un abrazo. Me senté en su regazo y le besé de nuevo.

- Que haces?

- Acabando un informe, pero ya estoy. – sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y, aun no se como, me puso a horcajadas cobre él.

- Bella…

- Si?

Sus grandes manos iban levantando mi falda hasta la cintura, colocándome sobre el enorme bulto de su pantalón, consiguiendo que empezara a humedecerme, y él lo sabía.

- Cuando hoy… bueno. Cuando te llamé… y pasó lo que pasó…

- Porque estás tan nervioso? – dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, acariciando su nuca.

- Tuve una idea que… no se… tal vez no sea buena idea.

- Dímelo. – dije intentando sonar sensual, moviéndome sobre el cada vez más duro bulto de sus pantalones.

- Pensé que sería muy excitante que nos grabáramos.

Que me estaba diciendo? Quería que nos grabáramos mientras follábamos? Era flipante. Nunca creí que Jacob me ofreciera algo así. Él, que era tan reservado en el tema del sexo. La verdad era que aun no me creía lo de nuestra sesión de sexo telefónico de esa mañana.

- Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi Jacob? – dije ahora acariciando su pecho por debajo de la camiseta.

- Creí que, después de lo de esta mañana, no estaría nada mal. – dijo con timidez.

Me volví, cogí el ratón del ordenador y conecté la web cam. No podía negar que la idea de Jacob me había excitado. Cuando vi nuestra imagen en la pantalla, le di a grabar y me volví de nuevo hacía Jacob y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, me quité la camiseta y empecé a besarle.

Terminamos gritando al mismo tiempo al llegar al orgasmo, después de lo que había sido la experiencia más excitante que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Casi media hora de sexo ininterrumpido.

Paré la web cam, pero no me levanté de encima de Jacob, aun sintiéndole dentro de mí.

- Me voy mañana. – dijo cuando me senté sobre sus rodillas, con su palpitante miembro entre mis manos.

- Que?

- Me voy una semana a Florida.

- Y me lo dices ahora? – vale, ya volvía a entrarme la histeria. Me levanté de encima de él y me encerré en el baño, sin siquiera mirarle.

_- Bella, no te enfades. – sabía que estaba al lado de la puerta. – es que no sabía como decírtelo._

- Tampoco lo has intentado.

_- Lo siento._

- Y entonces que ha sido eso? el gran polvo de despedida?" – ya me había puesto a gritar y, como siempre, no estaba gritando nada bonito.

_- Bella, por favor._

- Vete. Me quiero ir a dormir. – mentira. No quería que se fuera, pero no podría soportar el verle marchar por la mañana.

_- Vale. Ya me voy._

La voz con que Jacob dijo eso, otra vez, logró que me sintiera la persona más miserable de la tierra. Dejé mi orgullo a un lado, salí del baño y fui corriendo a abrazar a Jacob, que ya estaba vestido y a punto de irse.

- No quiero que te vayas. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

- Entonces no me voy a ir. – Jacob me cogió en brazos, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y me llevó a la cama.

Nos tumbamos juntos y así nos quedamos dormidos. Al menos yo, sintiendo la mano de Jacob acariciando mi espalda. Tal y como había temido, me desperté sola.

Jacob me había tapado con una sábana, ya que seguía desnuda. Me levanté de la cama y me fui directa a la ducha, de la que no salí antes de veinte minutos. Otro día más, de camino a la oficina, pasé media hora en un atasco. Llamé a Rosalie.

- Hola Rose.

_- Llegas tarde?_

- Si.

_- El señor McCarty me ha dicho que te espera en su despacho._

- Que expresión tenía? – dije, recordando como le había dejado tirado el día anterior. – Estaba enfadado?

_- Apenas ha hablado._

- En menos de diez minutos llego. – pobre ilusa de mí. Llegué a los cuarenta minutos, debido al desfile que estaban preparando para la semana siguiente.

Llegué corriendo a mi despacho, dejé mi bolso allí y fui a toda prisa al despacho del jefe. Llamé tímidamente a la puerta y esperé a que me invitara a entra, lo cual no sucedió.

- Señor McCarty?

_- Pase, Swan. - "Ese tono de voz no me gusta nada. Está enfadado."_

Entré en el despacho y me senté en la silla que había frente a la mesa de Emmett. Nunca le había visto así. No se había molestado en peinarse, tenía ojeras y no se había afeitado. Rectifico, le había visto así una vez. Cuando le había dicho que me iba a casar con Jacob.

- Se encuentra bien? – me aventuré a preguntar.

- No es evidente? – en ese momento vi que tenía un vaso en la mano con un líquido transparente. Él y su vodka. – No. No estoy bien.

- Por?

- Porque aun no me creo que te vayas.

- Oh!

No lo había dicho? En cuanto me casara con Jacob, no podría seguir trabajando en esa empresa. Jacob me lo había pedido. No quería que continuara trabajando con mi ex novio. No había podido negarme.

- No se porque te vas.

- Sí que lo sabes.

- Pero que trabajemos juntos no quiere decir que vayamos a acostarnos. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – y no será porque no lo haya seguido intentando.

- Ya… por eso Jacob quiere que me vaya a trabajar con él. – Emmett se arrodilló a mi lado.

- Prometo no volver a tocarte.

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Emmett era un mujeriego y no creí que no tocara a una mujer.

- Emmett, ya está hecho. Yo… tengo que irme. – me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, pero Emmett me sujetó por la cintura, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

- Te necesito aquí.

Tenía su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro, pegando su pecho a mi espalda, acariciando mi tripa por debajo de la blusa. "El que había dicho que no volvería a tocarme."

- Te necesito conmigo.

- No te lastimes así. – susurré. Me dolía ver a mi amigo así. – Esta locura no puede continuar. Yo…

Me quedé sin habla al notar su mano metiéndose por debajo de mi falda. Quise huir, pero Emmett me estrechó aun más contra su cuerpo y empecé a sentir su erección contra mi trasero.

- Para.

Cogí fuerzas y me hice a un lado, apartándome de él. El maldito imbécil había conseguido que me humedeciera ante sus caricias y su enorme… bueno. Eso debía terminar.

- Emmett, creo que… durante las próximas tres semanas, no deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos. – no me atreví ni a mirarle.

Aprovechando su silencio, me alejé más de él, salí del despacho y fui hacia la mesa de Rosalie.

- Ve al despacho de Emmett, pero se delicada.

- Para qué? Que pasa?

- No preguntes.

Dejé a una alucinada Rosalie atrás y me metí en mi despacho. Jacob tenía razón. No podía continuar trabajando en ese lugar. No con Emmett provocándome a cada momento.

Me senté en mi mesa y revisé mi correo. Jacob me había mandado un e-mail, pero no había ningún mensaje, sino un video. Intrigada, lo puse a cargar. Era un video de unos trenita minutos de duración. Cuando empezó a reproducirse, casi me caigo de la silla. Era Jacob.

_- Bella, siento lo que ocurrió anoche. Te echaré mucho de menos estos cinco días. Y como no vamos a poder estar juntos todas estas noches, te mando algo para que te acuerdes de mí. _– Jacob estaba sentado en un butacón de despacho, mirando directamente a la cámara y, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba de pie y se estaba quitando la camisa.

"Puede ser esto lo que yo creo que es? Jacob haciéndome un video porno?"

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando empezó a desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros negros. Porque se empeñaba en ponerme a cien cuando no podía desahogarme con él? Maldito Jacob.

Sentía como la humedad hacia acto de presencia de nuevo, viendo como Jacob se quedaba en boxers, acariciando su miembro, que empezaba a cobrar vida propia, excitándome aun más. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Jacob. Tenía el móvil parado, saltó el buzón de voz y le dejé un mensaje. Bueno, un mensaje… más bien era la reacción que me había provocado su video.

.-.-.-.-.

Ring, ring.

Terminé de escribir el trabajo que tenía pendiente y respondí.

- McCarty security's. Bella Swan al habla.

- Bella. Soy Victoria.

- Ah, hola! – exclamé, guardando el documento.

- Solo te llamaba para decirte que hoy no voy a darte la clase. – dijo entre interferencias. – el profesor Cullen ha vuelto de sus vacaciones.

- Ah. – mierda, un tío. – Y cuando estarás?

- Bella, Edward es muy bueno. Y no te preocupes por nada, es muy profesional.

- Vale. – me rendí. – comeré algo e iré… no se. A las cinco.

- Te apunto a las cinco entonces.

- Adiós. – colgué el teléfono y fui a buscar a Rosalie. – donde estará? – pensé en voz alta.

Recorrí las oficinas de arriba a bajo durante casi media hora, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Siempre íbamos a comer juntas, a no ser que…

Fui hacia el despacho de Emmett y, en cuanto puse la mano en la maneta para abrir la puerta, oí la voz de mi jefe.

_- Escóndete debajo de la mesa. – susurró._

Pegué la oreja a la puerta, intentando captar alguna palabra más, pero Emmett no volvió a hablar.

- Puedo pasar? – quería comprobar algo.

- Si.

Emmett estaba sentado en su silla, fingiendo trabajar en el ordenador. Tenía mejor cara, aunque tenía la ropa echa un asco. No pude evitar sonreír al ver una pequeña prenda de ropa roja debajo de una de las sillas.

- Solo venía a decirte que me voy a comer. Volveré en una hora.

- Muy bien.

- Rosalie, te vienes? – dije, provocando que mi amiga se quejara al golpease la cabeza contra la mesa.

Rosalie salió de debajo de la mesa de mi jefe, que se subió la cremallera del pantalón, y me miró avergonzada. Sonreí de nuevo al ver la expresión de los dos. Es que era para descojonarse ahí mismo.

- No quería molestar.

- Tranquila. Idos a comer.

- Rosalie. – dije cuando ésta iba a salir por la puerta. – Tú tanga. – señalé debajo de la silla y salí del despacho.

Fui a mi despacho, cogí mi bolso y fui hacia los ascensores. Rosalie llegó a mi lado a los pocos segundos. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que llegamos a la cafetería y Rosalie no pudo contener por más tiempo la emoción.

Al parecer, cuando Rosalie había entrado en el despacho de Emmett, le había pillado en su silla, masturbándose. Se había armado de valor, se acercó a él y le tomó el relevo. Incluso habían tenido sexo encima de la mesa del despacho y en una de las sillas.

- Te veo feliz.

- Lo soy. Dios, Bella. Es que además la tiene tan grande! – exclamó en un susurro, para que nadie pudiera oírnos. – Pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

- Aquí lo único importante es que os habéis acostado.

- Y hemos estado hablando también.

- Lo cual es más importante aún.

- Y todo gracias a que me dijiste que fuera. Te debo una.

- No lo olvides. – dije tomándome ya el café. – Jacob me ha mandado un video.

Rosalie insistió en que se lo contara todo con pelos y señales. Y lo hice.

- Creo que en esta empresa necesitamos ayuda. – dijo tocándose la sien con un dedo, riendo a carcajadas. – Esta tarde te toca baile?

- Si- y luego iré con Alice a ver los vestidos de las damas de honor. Vente a probar tu vestido.

- Vale.

- A las seis y media?

- Muy bien. Vas a volver al despacho?

- Si.

- Yo no. He quedado.

- Pásalo bien con Emmett. – dije poniéndome en pie.

Fui a pagar la comida de las dos y volví al despacho, que estaba a menos de diez minutos. Encontré a Emmett sentado en mi silla, mirando la pantalla de mi ordenador.

- Como estés viendo lo que yo creo que estás viendo, no te hablo más en mi vida. – dije desde la puerta. – Emmett?

Parecía estar hipnotizado. Me acerqué a él y logré ver lo que estaba viendo. Estaba en mi facebook, viendo fotos de Rosalie.

- Nunca me había fijado en lo guapa que es.- dijo, aun sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. En ese momento, estaba viendo una de las fotos que nos habíamos hecho Rosalie y yo la vez que fuimos juntas a Canadá. – Y tiene una voz tan dulce… y es tan inteligente…

- Te ha dado tiempo a darte cuenta?

- Claro que si. No todo en este mundo es follar. – dijo ahora mirándome a mí. – La he tenido delante más de tres años y no la había visto.

- Me alegro de que al fin la hayas visto. Pero sigue viéndola en tu ordenador. – conecté el USB y grabé en él el video que me había mandado Jacob.

- Bella…

- Si? – dije yendo hacia la puerta.

- Deseo que todo te vaya muy bien en tu nuevo trabajo.

- Nos vemos mañana. – dije recibiendo una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

Ya había llegado el momento de la verdad. Me iba a encontrar con el tal Cullen, mi profesor de baile. Entré tímidamente en la escuela de baile y llamé a la puerta de mi clase. Ya eran las cinco.

_- Si aun no se ha cambiado de ropa, váyase a los vestuarios y vuelva cuando esté lista. – dijo una voz de hombre al momento._

Empezábamos bien. El muy cretino era un borde de cuidado. Respiré hondo y me fui hacia los vestuarios. Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tirantes de mi grupo favorito. Me calcé con mis sandalias de tacón y volví hacia la clase, donde llamé a la puerta de nuevo.

- Señor Cullen? – dije, abriendo un poco la puerta. Allí ya no había nadie.

Entré en la clase, recogiéndome el pelo en una cola alta y empecé a pasearme por la clase, así durante los siguientes diez minutos., hasta que me cansé de esperar y fui hacia la recepción. Allí tampoco había nadie, pero oí unos golpes en la puerta que había detrás del mostrador.

Estaba muy claro lo que estaba pasando, y no me quedó ninguna duda cuando empecé a oír gritos de 'Edward más' y 'Edward más fuerte'. El muy cabrón se había ido de la clase para follarse a la niñata de la recepción. "No pienso soportar esto."

Me fui a toda prisa hacia el vestuario, cogí mis cosas y me marché a tiempo de ver salir a la parejita del armario. Una rubia, bastante guapa y… madre mía! Un dios de penetrantes ojos verdes, que se clavaron en mí en cuanto salí del edificio.

- Señorita! – exclamó la muchacha, y me detuve al tiempo que abría la puerta de mi coche. – Señorita, disculpe. Pero el profesor Cullen la espera en la clase.

Podía ser posible tal desfachatez?

- Como se llama?

- Irina.

- Escúcheme, Irina. – dije cerrando con demasiada fuerza la puerta del coche. – Dígale al señor Cullen que no voy a ir.

- Pero…

- He llegado hace casi veinte minutos. No puedo perder el tiempo de ésta manera. – dije con bastante bordería, aunque la chica no tuviera la culpa de nada. – Tal vez venga mañana. Si tengo tiempo. – dije bajando la voz.

- Como quiera.

- Adiós. – me metí en mi coche, viendo como la chica volvía a entrar en el edificio.

Llegué a la tienda en la que había quedado con Alice y Rosalie tres cuartos de hora antes de la hora acordada. Maté el tiempo leyendo el libro que solía llevar en el bolso. Bueno, mejor dicho, intentado leerlo, ya que todo el rato aparecían en mi mente esos ojos verdes. Los preciosos ojos del hombre más idiota que había conocido. Y eso que apenas me había dicho tres frases.

- Maldito seas Edward Cullen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Not so happy today: no te asustes todavía. Si es un E x B. lo que pasa es que aun tienen que conocerse. Nada de B x J. Créeme.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Gracias: Not so happy today, E. Cullen Vigo, supattinsondecullen. ****Gracias por leerme y por dejarme sendos revews. Por vosotras es que actualizo hoy. Besitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al final, la tarde de compras no fue nada mal. Arreglaron los vestidos de mis damas de honor y, de paso, fuimos a comprar algunos zapatos y yo me compré una cazadora. Les conté a las chicas lo que me había pasado en la escuela de baile. Al parecer, la historia les pareció muy graciosa y empezaron a carcajearse en mi cara.

- No tiene gracia. – dije cuando ya estábamos llegando a mi casa.

- Claro que si.

- Alice, ese hombre solo ha hecho que perdiera el tiempo. – dije las bolsas encima de mi cama y volví descalza al salón, donde ya estaban las dos tiradas en el sofá. – es un idiota.

- Lo que tú digas.

Alice tenía veintidós años y aun vivía con nuestros padres, aunque se pasaba casi todo el día en mi casa, salvo cuando estaba Jacob. Según ella, lo hacía para que tuviéramos intimidad.

- Pronto será San Valentín. – dijo jugando con la cremallera de su chaqueta. "Vuelve a estar nerviosa." – Y las tres estaremos solas.

Que yo estaría sola era seguro, pero seguro que Rosalie sí que iba a estar acompañada.

- Yo no. – dijo Rosalie. – Emmett me ha pedido que salgamos esa noche. – la sonrisa de Rosalie iluminaba el la salón. Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

- Que cabrona! – exclamó Alice, riendo.

- Esa boca! – la regañé, y me recordé a mi madre. – No hables así, que luego se te escapa delante de mamá.

- Tu vocabulario es aun peor. – Tenía razón. Era bastante mal hablada, lo que exasperaba a mis padres.

- En eso le doy la razón a la enana. – dijo Rosalie, sentándose al lado de mi hermana.

- Idos las dos a tomar por… El aire. – dije, intentando no decir lo que estaba pensando.

Ring, ring.

"Salvada por la campana."

Salí corriendo hacia mi dormitorio y me dejé caer en la cama al tiempo que respondía al móvil.

- Hola.

_- Hola cariño. Como ha ido el día?_

- Intenso. – si, esa era la palabra apropiada para describir mi día. – Y el tuyo?

_- Te he echado mucho de menos._

- Gracias por el regalo. – dije rememorando la media hora tan… digamos movidita, de esa mañana. – debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido.

_- He estado pensando en que nuestra vida sexual es muy monótona. Quiero hacer cosas nuevas._

- Me gusta la idea.

_- Cuando vuelva ya verás. – dijo soltando una risita._

- Deseo que llegue el momento.

_- Hasta dentro de cuatro días._

- Adiós. – dejé el teléfono en la cama pero no me moví.

Cerré los ojos y estuve un rato intentando escuchar lo que sucedía en el salón, pero no se oía nada. "Que estarán haciendo esas dos?"

- Vamos Bella! – Exclamó mi hermana, haciéndome botar de la cama del susto. – Nos vamos de fiesta.

Nadie lo dudaba. Llevaba puesto el vestido que se había comprado esa misma tarde. Estaba guapísima.

- Que lo paséis bien. – dije sentándome en la cama.

- Creo que no me has oído bien, querida Isabella. – como odiaba que me llamaran así, y ella lo sabía. – He dicho que nos vamos de fiesta. Las tres.

- No me apetece. – dije dejándome caer en la cama de nuevo.

- Bella, solo vamos a beber y a emborracharnos. Y a bailar, ya de paso. – dijo empezando a reír.

- Nada de chicos? – siempre que salíamos, Alice me presentaba a todos los chicos que nos encontrábamos por el camino.

- Todos para mí.

- Un momento, Alice. Y James? – "muy bien, Bella. Ahora Alice va a estar de bajón."

Alice se sentó a mi lado y empezó a jugar con los bajos de su vestido.

- No se nada de él desde hace una semana.

- Le has llamado?

- Los tres primeros días. – murmuró. – No voy a ir detrás de él.

- Alice…

- Venga, vístete. Rosalie nos esta esperando en el coche.

Me quedé a solas pensando en el novio de mi hermana. Me iba a ocupar de investigar. Iba a saber ese capullo quien es Isabella Swan.

Me puse el mejor vestido que encontré, me maquillé un poco y bajé corriendo, encontrando el coche de mi amiga enfrente del edificio.

En cuanto entré, Rosalie se puso en marcha. Por el camino que iba tomando, me di cuenta de que íbamos a Al Alba, un restaurante que a media noche se convertía en discoteca, que no cerraba hasta… bueno, su propio nombre lo indica.

Cenamos las tres juntas. Era bastante tarde, pero eso no hacía que se me quitara el hambre. No me atreví a insistir con el tema de James, tampoco quería hablar de Jacob, ya que a Alice no parecía gustarle mucho, así que opté por hablar de Emmett.

- Eso Rosie. Háblanos de él. – dijo Alice, que pareció animarse un poco. – Como la tiene? – susurró.

- Alice, estamos en un lugar público. – le reprendí, otra vez comportándome como mi madre.

- Si Rosie no quiere contestar me callaré.

Miré de reojo a Rosalie y vi que gesticulaba con los labios la palabra enorme. Y tenía razón. Emmett estaba muy bien dotado, además de conocer todas las posturas existentes y tener una capacidad de hacerte llegar al orgasmo en menos de un minuto. Tenía unas manos…

- Isabella!

- Que? – dije mirándolas a las dos, que me miraban divertidas.

- Te has sonrojado. – dijo mi hermana. – en que estabas pensando?

- Seguro que pensaba en el video que le mandó Jacob esta mañana.

- Rosalie!

- Que video? Eh? Dime, hermana. – dijo Alice.

- Media hora de Jacob en acción. – continuó diciendo Rosalie, ignorando los golpecitos que le estaba dando en el hombro. – Tiene que estar muy bien dotado para tener a Bella de esta manera.

- Lo está. – dije intentado que cambiaran de tema.

- Tanto como Emmett?

- Más o menos. – murmuré.

Nadie superaba a Emmett, aunque Jacob no la tenía nada mal.

- Bueno, ya vale de hablar de po… de eso. – dije en un intento de no darles la oportunidad de decir que soy una mal hablada. Aunque lo fuera. – Necesito un trago.

Nos fuimos hacia la zona del bar, pedimos una botella de tequila y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la zona de la discoteca, que estaba empezando a llenarse. Cuando la discoteca se hubo llenado, nosotras ya íbamos por la segunda botella.

- Mira, Emmett está aquí. – dijo Alice casi gritando. – ve a por él, Rosie.

- Si!

Rosalie salió gritando y corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett, que la recibió con un apasionado beso que me hizo añorar el tener a Jacob a mi lado. y parecía que Alice también añoraba a James. Entonces, como salido de la nada, vi aparecer a James, que iba cogido de la mano de una chica que no era nada fea. "Mierda, que Alice no lo vea."

- Yo conozco a ese. – dije mirando al señor Whitlock, que iba acompañado de su 'supuesta' secretaria. – vamos a saludarle.

Cogí a Alice de la mano y tiré de ella hacia la pista de baile, donde Leah fregaba su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Hola señor Whitlock. – dije poniéndome a su lado, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la lame culos.

- Hola Bella. Como estás?

- Muy bien. Le presento a mi hermana; Alice Swan. – dije mirando a mi hermana, que no dejaba de mirar a Whitlock.

- Hola Alice, soy Jasper.

- Ho-hola. – Alice empezó a jugar con su pequeño bolso al momento.

Que era lo que acababa de hacer? Alice parecía haberse quedado fascinada con Jasper, y eso no era nada bueno.

- Leah, porque no vas a buscar… bueno, déjame hablar con ellas. – me di cuenta de que, mientras hablaba, Jasper tampoco dejaba de mirar a mi hermana.

Leah soltó un débil gruñido y se marchó. Jasper nos cogió a cada una de una mano y fuimos hacia nuestra mesa.

- Esa es tu novia? – preguntó Alice sin andarse por las ramas. Muy propio de ella.

- No. Solo salimos de vez en cuando.

- Y tú? Sales con alguien?

- No.

- Bueno, porque no vamos a buscar a Rose? – dije levantándome de golpe.

- Puedo antes bailar con tu hermana? – lo dijo con una voz… y poniendo unos ojitos, que no pude negarme, a pesar de que mi cabeza decía que era una locura.

Aproveché el momento que me quedé sola para ir en busca de James. Me costó unos diez minutos encontrarle, en los baños, discutiendo con la muchacha con la que lo había visto llegar. Me escondí y me quedé escuchando.

_- No podemos seguir juntos._

_- Porque?_

_- Porque tengo novia._

_- Y?_

_- Que no quiero ponerle los cuernos._

_- Ya lo has hecho, James. Y varias veces._

_- Jane, no me lo recuerdes. Pero eso ya pasó. Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo._

_- Qué? A esa niña?_

_- La quiero._

_- Si la quisieras, no te habrías acostado conmigo._

Ya era suficiente. No podía seguir escuchando. Salí de mi escondite, fui hacia ellos y, ante la mirada sorprendida de James, le di tal bofetada que sentí como me ardía la palma de la mano.

- Bella, yo..

- no hace falta que digas nada. – me di la vuelta y me encaré a la joven, que también parecía estar sorprendida. – Vete.

No replicó y se fue corriendo, dejándome a solas con el… mal nacido de James.

- Alice cree que le pones los cuernos. – dije metiendo la mano debajo del agua fría. – Te ha estado llamando.

- Lo se.

- Si ya no la quieres, porque no rompes con ella?

- Sí que la quiero.

- No te creo.

- Bella, no sabes cuanto lamento o que he hecho pero, por favor, no le digas nada a ella. – "me está suplicando?"

- No le diré nada si hablas con ella. – me di la vuelta y me encontré a James de rodillas en el suelo. – Como sigas jugando con ella y le hagas sufrir, vas a saber quien soy yo.

- Vale.

Me fui de los baños y fui hacia la pista de baile, en busca de mi hermana, pero no la vi por ninguna parte. Solo vi dos enormes ojos verdes clavados en mí. "Ve a buscar a Alice."

Obedecí la voz de mi cabeza y continué con la búsqueda. Me quedé paralizada en medio de la pista, viendo lo que había temido. Alice estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de Jasper, con las manos de este en su trasero, besándose apasionadamente. Iba a ir hacia ellos, pero unas manos sujetaron mi cintura y me paralizaron de nuevo.

- Hola. – susurró la sensual y conocida voz en mi oído. – quieres que bailemos?

Pegó mi cuerpo al suyo, provocando que me quedara sin respiración. Aun no se como conseguí hablar.

- No puedo.

- Has venido con alguien?

- Si.

- Pero estás sola en este momento. – estaba empezando a besar mi cuello, jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Estaba en la gloria, pero no podía dejar que eso continuara. Respiré hondo, reuní todas mis fuerzas y me di la vuelta para enfrentarme al dios del baile. Pude ver en su rostro que me reconoció, aunque me extrañaba que se hubiera fijado en mí en nuestro primer encuentro.

- Señor Cullen. – dije a modo de saludo, alejándome de él.

- Swan?

Asentí con la cabeza, di media vuelta y fui a por mi bolso, llamando la atención de Jasper y de mi hermana, que me miró avergonzada.

- Nos vamos? – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Yo si. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Me sentía enfadada, aunque ni yo tenía muy claro el porque. Dejé atrás a mi hermana, pasé por el lado de Cullen y salí de la discoteca. "Mierda, ahora voy a tener que ir a pie porque no tengo dinero para el taxi."

Tenía, más o menos, media hora de camino a casa, y me puse en marcha al momento.

No podía dejar de pensar en Cullen y en como me había tocado, con esas grandes manos, y esos labios en mi cuello… había conseguido humedecerme. "Eso es por la falta de sexo."

Desde que, hacía ya siete meses, reinicié mi relación con Jacob, había tenido sexo, como mínimo, dos veces al día. Y, quisiera o no, empezaba a notar las consecuencias de no tener a Jacob a mi lado.

- Isabella. – no me detuve al oír su voz y, sinrazón alguna, no me molestó que me llamara así. – deténgase, por favor.

Seguí andando, acelerando el paso, pero logró alcanzarme. Me cogió por la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia un callejón.

- Pero que hace?

Cullen me di un leve empujón, pegando mi espalda a la pared y me retuvo, acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la pared, con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Se rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. Podía sentir su dulce y mentolado aliento en mi rostro.

- Que quiere? – la verdad, estaba empezando a asustarme.

Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo y volvió a clavarlos en los míos.

- Es usted muy guapa. – susurró.

Antes no me había dado cuenta, debido a que el enfado me había cegado, pero era un hombre muy atractivo. Debía de tener unos treinta años. Su piel blanca tenía un tono precioso bajo la luz de la luna. Y sus ojos… siento repetirme, eran como dos esmeraldas brillantes, cuyo embrujo me impedían moverme.

- Te-tengo que-que irme. – tartamudeé.

- Porque está tan asustada?

- Un desconocido acaba de meterme en un callejón y me retiene contra mi voluntad. – mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Eran muy apetecibles.

- Perdóneme. – susurró. Creí que iba a apartarse de mí, pero me equivoqué. Empezó a besar mi cuello de nuevo, bajando una de sus manos a mi cintura, mi muslo… - perdóneme. - Repitió.

Tenía que huir, pero no pude moverme cuando sentí su mano jugar con la tira de mi tanga, empezando a acariciar mi ya húmeda intimidad. "Tengo novio. Estoy prometida." Empezó a acariciarme, metiendo la mano por debajo de mi tanga, abriendo paso con dos de sus dedos.

- Deseaba hacer esto desde que te he visto en la discoteca. – besaba mi cuello, bajando sus labios a mis pechos.

Sin darme cuenta, fui abriendo ligeramente las piernas, sintiendo como introducía sus dedos en mí.

- Esto no está bien. – susurré, intentando ahogar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de mi gargantea.

- No te gusta?

- Si. – "debí decir no."

- Entonces si que está bien.

Volvió a chupar mi oreja, aunque nuestros labios se encontraron al momento. Eran tan perfectos como me había imaginado, aunque me dejó con las ganas de más. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como metía y sacaba sus dedos, cada vez más deprisa, algo que nunca me había hecho Jacob. "Mierda, Jacob."

- Para, para. – dije sujetando su muñeca, logrando que detuviera sus movimientos, aunque no sacó sus dedos.

- Te he hecho daño? – me miraba con el miedo pintado en los ojos.

- No. No es eso.

- Entonces?

- Saca la mano.

- No si no me dices el porque.

- Voy a casarme.

Mis palabras surtieron el efecto deseado. Cullen sacó sus dedos de mi ardiente sexo y se alejó un paso de mí. Ya no me miraba a mí, sino a su mano. Esa mano tan perfecta que casi me hace llegar al orgasmo.

- Lo siento.

- No, yo…

- Me voy. – dijo dejándome sola, tirada en el callejón, excitada.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando. – me puse bien el vestido y salí a toda prisa del callejón.

Llegué a mi casa corriendo a la carrera. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me fui corriendo al ordenador. Tenía la necesidad de terminar lo que Cullen había empezado y no quería pensar en él mientras me masturbaba. Conecté el USB y puse el video de Jacob.

.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté en el sofá, donde me había quedado dormida, desnuda. El teléfono llevaba un buen rato sonando, pero no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para levantarme. Me sentía la persona más miserable del mundo. Había engañado a mi prometido con un desconocido.

Al fin, el teléfono se quedó en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sentía como si cientos de tambores tocaran en mi cabeza.

- Maldito tequila. – cogí el teléfono sin molestarme en mirar quien me estaba llamando e hice honor a mi bordería natural al responder. – Quien coño es?

_- Isabella, esa boca._

- Mamá?

_- Dile a Alice que se ponga._

- No grites, por favor. – que dolor de cabeza tenía, y los gritos de mi madre no ayudaban en nada a mi resaca. – Alice no está aquí.

_- Como que no? Y donde ha pasado la noche?_

- Mamá, Alice no está porque ha ido a comprar el desayuno. – mentí, empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Me había ido de la discoteca y había dejado a Rosalie y Alice allí, sin molestarme en pensar en ellas. "Maldito egoísmo."

_- No me responde al móvil._

- No se ha llevado el bolso. – seguí mintiendo.

_- De acuerdo. Pero dile que venga pronto. – dijo un poco más tranquila._

- Vale. Adiós.

Dejé el teléfono en mi cama, me vestí y salí corriendo en busca de mi coche. Pero había un problema. No sabía donde vivía Jasper, y estaba segura de que mi hermana estaría allí con él. Llamé a Emmett, aunque fue Rosalie quien contestó a su móvil. Le pedí que le preguntara a Emmett la dirección de Whitlock y, gracias a Dios, sabía donde vivía y me dio su dirección.

Casualidades de la vida, Jasper vivía a dos manzanas de mi apartamento. Conduje rápidamente hacia allí, aparqué donde pude y subí corriendo los cuatro pisos. Cogí aire, llamé al timbre y esperé.

Jasper me abrió al momento. Se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato y pronto supe el porqué. Alice salió de una de las habitaciones con una simple camiseta larga de la universidad de Florida.

- Hola Bella. – dijo con timidez.

- Interrumpo? – me fijé en que Jasper solo iba en calzoncillos y estaba… digámoslo finamente… contento.

- Ocurre algo? – Jasper abrió la puerta del todo y me dejó entrar, mientras se iba escondiendo detrás de la puerta.

- Vestíos, por favor.

Los dos desaparecieron y volvieron al salón pocos minutos después. Se sentaron en el sofá, cogidos de la mano, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en mirarme.

- Mamá me ha llamado, estaba histérica. Cree que has estado en mi casa.

- Gracias.

- Ahora, puedo saber que es lo que pasa? – era obvio lo que pasaba, pero necesitaba que me lo aclararan.

- Verás, Bella. Hemos estado hablando y… bueno, le he pedido a Alice que sea mi novia. – Jasper seguía sin mirarme y Alice solo le miraba a él. No dejaba de sonreír.

- Pero… y…

- Puedes decirlo, Bella. – ahora era mi hermana la que hablaba. – Jasper sabe lo de James. Voy a llamarle, quedaré con él y terminaré con nuestra relación.

- Anoche le vi. – confesé.

- Lo se. Yo también le vi.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Ese debe de ser Edward. – dijo Jasper poniéndose en pie, dejándome helada al sentir ese nombre. – Hola Ed.

- Hola Jazz. – esa voz…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Llegó el primer gran encuentro entre Ed y Bella.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mi hermana se dio cuenta de que casi me desmayo allí mismo. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Bella, estás temblando. – susurró besando mi mejilla. – Que te pasa?

- Nada, nada. – dije, aunque se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. – no pasa nada, malo. – "Solo es malo para mí."

- Alice, Bella, quiero presentaros a mi primo, Edward Cullen. – Jasper apareció a nuestro lado, al lado de la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento. – Edward, esta es mi casi novia Alice y su hermana Bella.

- Encan… - se me quedó mirando fijamente y pareció quedarse habla. - …tado.

- Tengo que irme. – dije levantándome de golpe. – Ya continuaremos con la charla en otro momento. Alice, en casa en una hora. – "otra vez estoy hablando como mi madre. Incluso empiezo a odiarme."

Sabía que todos me miraban sorprendidos, pero no me importó. No podía estar como si nada hubiera pasado y estar al lado del tío que la noche anterior me… "ya vale. Olvídalo."

Llamé al ascensor y esperé. Por suerte, no tardó en llegar, aunque entré en él y no lo hice sola.

- Isabella. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano con un de esas enormes y perfectas manos.

- Que haces?

- Quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche.

- Tendría que haberte parado los pies antes, en vez de haber huido corriendo. – dije sintiendo como empezaba a acariciar mi mano.

- No lamento lo que hice.

- Te contradices. – dije sonriendo. "¿Por qué sonríes, estúpida?"

- Te pido perdón porque te hice sentir mal, pero no lo lamento porque disfruté al hacerlo.

Madre mía. Ese chico sabía como poner nerviosa a una mujer. Y ya no digamos excitarla. Pero claro, él ya estaría acostumbrado, porque se veía a la legua que era uno de esos tíos que se tiraba a todo cuanto podía.

- Yo… yo… tengo que…

Ring, ring

"Salvada por la campana."

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil y aun me puse más nerviosa. No sabía si me saldrían las palabras para hablar con él teniendo a Cullen a mi lado.

- No contestas?

- Si, si. – abrí la tapa de mi móvil y respondí dándole la espalda a Cullen. – Ho-hola Jacob.

_- Hola cariño. Te pasa algo? Te noto nerviosa._

- Alice ha ligado y mi madre me ha llamado histérica.

_- Y James?_

- Es historia. Ya te lo contaré.

_- Oye, Bells. Tal vez pueda llegar un día antes, aunque no te lo aseguro._

- No importa. Tú termina el trabajo.

_- Bella, será San Valentín. No quiero que estemos separados. Estoy deseando verte._

- Yo también quiero que vuelvas. – le echaba de menos y solo hacía dos días que no nos veíamos. – Entonces, volverás antes de dos días?

_- Lo intentaré. Lo prometo._

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron y salí de él, empezando a caminar en busca de mi coche.

_- Si quieres, esta noche podríamos hablar por el ordenador._

- Chatear?

- _O video llamada. Lo que quieras._

- De acuerdo.

_- Te quiero._

- Yo también. – colgué y abrí la puerta de mi coche, pero no entré en él.

Edward cerró la puerta del coche de golpe y me sujetó del brazo.

- Nos vemos esta tarde?

- Esta tarde? – "me está pidiendo una cita?"

- Para la clase de baile.

- Pero hoy es sábado.

- Recuperaremos la clase de ayer.

- Yo…- "piensa en Jacob y en el día de la boda. Necesitas aprender a bailar. – De acuerdo. – me rendí.

Edward aflojó su agarre y pude meterme en el coche al tiempo que Alice salía corriendo del edificio, le dijo algo a Edward y se metió en mi coche. No dijo nada, pero cogió mi móvil de mi bolso y llamó a nuestra madre. Le dijo que se quedaría a comer en mi casa y que pasaríamos la tarde en el sofá, viendo películas. "Seguro que ha quedado con Jasper." Tenía que hablar con ella y pensaba hacerlo ya.

Subimos a mi apartamento, nos pusimos algo de ropa cómoda y nos apalancamos en el sofá, frente al televisor, aunque éste estaba apagado.

- Alice, estás segura de lo que haces?

- Bella, Jasper es genial. Hemos pasado toda la noche hablando y, cuando le confesé que tenía novio, se puso triste. Pero yo ya hacía tiempo que quería cortar con James, por lo de mis sospechas y su comportamiento, así que cuando le dije que iba a romper con James me dijo que quería que saliéramos juntos. En cuanto volviera a estar soltera y sin compromiso, claro.

- Parece un tío legal. – murmuré. No parecía querer aprovecharse de mi hermana, tal y como había llegado a pensar. Me sentí culpable por ello. – Pero, aun así, es mayor que tú. Debe de tener unos treinta años.

- Treinta y dos.

- Con más razón.

- Vamos Bella, no seas carroza. Emmett tiene ocho años más que tú y bien que salisteis juntos. – Alice tenía razón, pero es que era mi hermanita.

- Perdona. Parece que te gusta mucho, y que tú le gustas a él.

- Si. Además, tiene unas manos que obran milagros.

- Alice!

- Lo siento, pero eres mi hermana y mi mejor amiga. Quiero contártelo todo.

- No quiero saber como mi hermana se ha acostado con su casi novio. – dije recordando las palabras con que Jasper había presentado a Alice a su primo Edward. Ya era casualidad que fuera familia.

- No nos hemos acostado. No hasta que yo esté preparada.

- Vaya con Jasper! – exclamé. – parece que… bueno, no puedo quejarme de él.

- Gracias Bells. – Alice me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi mejilla. – solo me importa que tú le aceptes.

- Has quedado con él luego?

- Si.

- Bien, porque esta tarde tengo clase de baile. Voy a preparar algo para comer. – me levanté del sofá y me fui hacia la cocina.

Cociné algo de pasta, cogí una botella de vino de la nevera y volví al salón, donde Alice ya había preparado la mesa. Continuó hablando de Jasper y de lo maravilloso que era, incluso habló de Edward. Al parecer, tenía planeado mudarse con Jasper porque las clases de baile no le daban para pagar el alquiler de su piso.

Alice se dio cuenta del cambio de mi estado de ánimo al decir el nombre de Edward, así que me preguntó por Jacob. Le dije que intentaría estar en casa por San Valentín y pareció alegrarse por mí.

A las cinco estaba saliendo de mi casa rumbo a la escuela de baile. Llegaba tarde, ya que Alice se había empeñado en hacerme una sesión de peluquería antes de marcharme. Fui corriendo a los vestuarios, dejé mi bolso allí y fui hacia la clase, que estaba vacía. "no me lo puedo creer."

Fui hacia la recepción, que estaba vacía de nuevo. No me lo pensé dos veces y llamé a la puerta del armario. Oí los golpes de quien había sido pillado y quería salir corriendo.

Volví hacia la clase y me senté en una silla de las que había por allí. Estaba empezando a mosquearme la falta de seriedad de Cullen. Y eso que Victoria me había dicho que era muy profesional.

- Profesional? Eso debe de ser follándose a su novia. – dije pensando en voz alta.

- No es mi novia.

No me había dado cuenta de que Cullen había entrado en la sala. Se abrochó los botones de la camisa y se acercó al equipo de música.

- Vamos a empezar o qué?

Y encima me venía con prisas. Fui hacia él, mordiéndome la lengua para no decirle lo que pensaba de él en ese momento. Estaba en el centro de la pista de baile.

- Cuantas clases has hecho, Swan?

- Una.

- Adelante. Déjate llevar por la música.

Puso una de mis manos sobre su hombro, la suya en mi cintura y me cogió de la otra mano, enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Juntamos nuestros cuerpos, lo que, hay que reconocerlo, logró que el corazón se me acelerara, y nos dejamos llevar por el son de la música. Bueno, yo me dejé llevar todo el tiempo, ya que Cullen sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Le pisé un par de veces, pero ninguna de ellas se quejó. Al contrario, fingió no sentir nada. Con él, el vals no parecía tan horroroso. "al final va a empezar a gustarme bailar."

Después de cuatro bailes, Edward fue hacia el equipo de música y el vals dejó de sonar. Yo estaba agotada, pero él parecía estar más fresco que una lechuga.

- Por hoy hemos terminado.

- Bien.

- Cuantas veces pisaste a Vicky?

- Cuatro. – dije sentándome en la silla.

- Entonces, has mejorado mucho. – dijo deslumbrándome con su hermosa sonrisa. Puso otra vez algo de música y vino hacia mí. – Vamos.

- Que?

- El último baile. – me cogió de las manos y me dejé llevar a la pista de baile.

Empezó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas. I don't want to miss a think, de Aerosmith. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él rodeó mi cintura con los suyos, juntando todo lo posible nuestros cuerpos. Ni siquiera e aire cabía entre nosotros.

Sentía sus ojos mirar nuestro reflejo. Yo también miré hacia una de las paredes, que eran espejos, y miré nuestro reflejo. Tenía el culo respingón y bien formado. – Madre mía, Bella. Céntrate."

Edward soltó una risita, como si hubiera oído lo que estaba pensando.

- Oye, Bella. Te van bien las cosas con tu novio? – mientras hablaba, una de sus manos recorrió mi espalda hasta posarse sobre mi trasero.

- Si.

- Pero no está en la ciudad. – no era una pregunta. "Claro. Lo sabe porque él estaba delante cuando hablé por teléfono con Jake."

- No.

- Entonces, no pasa nada si hago esto. – metió su mano por debajo de mis pantalones y continuó pasando su suave mano por mi trasero.

- Edward…

Intenté separarme de él, pero volvió a juntar nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que sintiera el bulto de sus pantalones contra mi intimidad. Era una situación agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo. Agradable porque estaba empezando a excitarme. Bueno, esa también era la parte mala. Quien me estaba excitando no era Jacob.

- Esto no está bien. – dije empezando a acariciar sus musculosos brazos.

- Lo se.

La música seguía sonando, nosotros seguíamos bailando, acariciándonos, empezando a sentir sus labios por mi cuello. "eso va a dejar marca."

No podía continuar. No podía seguir permitiendo que Edward jugara así conmigo, con mi poca voluntad.

- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo volver a engañar a Jacob. – dije sin poder evitar gemir ante sus caricias.

- Tú nunca has engañado a tu novio. – me cogió en brazos, con mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras yo besaba su cuello y desabrochaba su camisa.

- Y anoche?

- Tú no hiciste nada. – había una mesa cerca y me sentó sobre ella. – fue cosa mía. – desabrochó el botón de mis vaqueros y me los fue quitando lentamente. – y esto también. – me fue tumbando en la mesa con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cintura.

Reconozco que estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Nunca antes me habían echo algo así. Ni siquiera Emmett. Él iba directo a meterla. Cuando sentí los dedos de Edward abrir paso a su lengua, grité, mordiéndome el puño. Sentía su lengua cada vez más dentro de mí.

Alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta, pero Edward me sujetó las piernas, abriéndolas aun más, impidiendo que me moviera. Pero con ello no podía impedir que convulsionara, sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. El mejor orgasmo que había sentido en bastante tiempo. Terminé dejándome la mano con la marca de mis dientes al sentir que llegaba al cielo.

Seguían llamando a la puerta, pero Edward no paraba. Empezó a besar mi tripa, mirándome a los ojos. Sonreía, pero yo no podía devolverle la sonrisa. Estaba asustada porque podrían pillarnos. Me sentía culpable por lo que acaba de suceder.

Edward cogió mi ropa y empezó a vestirme y, cuando al fin me lo permitió, me bajé de la mesa y me arreglé un poco frente a uno de los espejos de la pared.

- Nos veremos el lunes, Swan. – dijo saliendo por la puerta de la mano de la tal Irina.

Fui en busca de mi móvil y vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas. Jacob, Alice y Rosalie eran los que me habían llamado. No contesté ninguna de las llamadas. No tenía ni ganas ni ánimos para hablar con nadie. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y vi que ya eran las seis y media. Me arrastré de vuelta a casa y casi me da algo cuando le vi allí.

- Hola cariño! – exclamó viniendo a abrazarme.

- Jacob, que estás haciendo aquí?

- He conseguido llegar un poco antes. – nos besamos con pasión y dejé que Jacob me cogiera en brazos y me llevara a la cama.

Jacob se tumbó encima de mí, empezando a quitarse la camisa.

- Estás bien, Bella?

- Si. – mentí, deseando que mi voz sonara convincente y me creyera.

- Pues a mi no me lo parece.

- Ven. – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y volví a besarle.

No quería darle la oportunidad de que se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Fui directa al botón de sus pantalones mientras él empezaba a bajar los míos. Sus manos no eran tan suaves como las de Edward, pero eran mucho más delicadas.

- Bella, parece que tienes prisa. – dijo cuando empecé a bajarle los calzoncillos.

- Necesito sentirte. – necesitaba sentirle para pensar solo en él.

- Estás muy mojada.

La excitación causada por Edward seguía presente en mi cuerpo, y volví a sentarme mal.

- Es por ti.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas, haciendo que entrara todo en mí. Entrando y saliendo con lentitud, mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello.

- Que es eso? – estaba dentro de mí cuando se detuvo, examinando mi cuello. – Es un chupetón?

- Alice quería aprender. – mentí de nuevo. – ella tiene uno mucho más grande. – Jacob me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Intentaba ver la mentira en mis ojos. – ya le dije que no me lo hiciera en el cuello.

- Nunca le he caído bien a tu hermana. – dijo antes de volver a empujar, esta vez con más brusquedad.

- Jacob… - al fin estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

- Demasiado brusco?

- No. Sigue así.

Sentí la puerta de mi apartamento abrirse, pero no por ello dejé de gritar ante las fuertes estocadas de mi chico. Pronto me di cuenta de que Alice no venía sola, aunque le otra persona no habló.

- Esa es tu hermana?

- Si, pero ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme a medias.

Busqué sus labios en un intento desesperado de ahogar el orgasmo, pero aun así no estaba segura de que nos habían oído. Me abracé a Jacob al momento, impidiendo que se apartara de mí.

- Bella, está claro que a ti te pasa algo.

- Me pasa que no quiero que dejes de follarme.

Me puse encima de él y volví a hacer que me penetrara de nuevo. Sentía que, a pesar de que estaba asustado por mi extraño comportamiento, estaba excitado.

- Pero no estamos solos.

- Pues muérdete la mano o la almohada para que no te oigan, porque no voy a parar.

No sabía de donde salía tanta osadía por mi parte, pero no me disgustaba nada. Ya era hora de que yo tomara el control.

- No quiero que pares. Me gusta la nueva Bella. – Jacob al fin había reaccionado y ahora tenía sus manos estrujando mi trasero, besando y lamiendo mis pechos.

_- Bella? – parecía que mi hermana se iba acercando a la habitación. Pero no podía detenerme. No quería hacerlo._

- Bella, creo que va a entrar. – dijo Jacob buscando mis labios de nuevo.

Se quejaba mucho, pero él tampoco se detenía. Volvió a ponerse encima de mí y empezó a empujar aun con más fuerza que antes. Esta vez, grité al llegar al orgasmo y Jacob lo hizo pocos segundos después. Abracé a Jacob, que apoyó su rostro sobre mis pechos, dándome breves besos.

- Bella, que… oh Dios mío! Lo siento! – vi como Alice cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio después de salir corriendo.

Jacob se puso a reír y se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura, empezando a besar mi brazo.

- Como es que has llegado antes?

- Estos dos días he trabajado el doble para poder venir antes. – me hizo rodar hasta poder ponerme encima de él. – odiaba la idea de dejarte sola, sobre todo con el asunto de la boda.

- Y yo me alegro de tenerte aquí.

- Ya lo he visto. Nunca antes lo habíamos echo así. – sus mano recorrían mi espalda distraídamente, provocando que se me erizara la piel. Como siempre. – Me ha gustado tu… efusividad.

- Me he apuntado a clases de baile.

- Tú? – exclamó, claramente sorprendido. Era normal, debido a mi rechazo al baile. – porqué?

- Para poder bailar el día de nuestra boda. Vendrás conmigo el lunes?

Si tenía que volver a ese lugar, necesitaba hacerlo con Jacob. No creía poder estar frente a Cullen y no lanzarme a su cuello. Y no quería que volviera a pasar nada entre nosotros.

- Claro que si, cariño. Venga, vistámonos.

- Vale.

Nos vestimos con lo primero que pillamos y salimos al salón, donde estaba Alice, sentada en el sofá, hablando con un chico. Susurraban, así que no pude oírle la voz, pero pude ver su cabeza. Su despeinado y brillante pelo cobrizo.

Sin darme cuenta, me escondí detrás de Jacob, intentando que Cullen no me viera. Pero que narices hacía él en mi casa? Porque le había traído Alice? Empezaba a creer que las sospechas de Jacob eran ciertas. A Alice no le gustaba Jacob.

- Hola Alice. Quien es tu amigo? Dijo Jacob mientras nos acercábamos peligrosamente al sofá.

- Hola Jacob. Él es Edward, el primo de mi casi novio.

- Hola.

- Bella, que haces? – Alice se acercaba a mí, alucinando.

Me estaba comportando como una cría. Pero yo nunca había sabido mentir muy bien y si me veía entre Edward y Jacob, mi prometido se daría cuenta de que me pasaba algo. Y encima me había visto el chupetón. Seguro que ataba cabos.

- Hablemos. – dije cogiendo a mi hermana de la mano y tiré de ella hasta la calle, donde seguro que nadie nos oiría hablar. – Alice, que crees que estás haciendo?

- No se a que te refieres. – como tenía tanta cara de decirme eso?

- Como has podido traer a Cullen a mi casa? – volvía a gritar, y no podía contenerme.

- Te dejaste el bolso en la escuela de baile. Le encontré en el portal. No se atrevía a llamar al timbre.

- Oh. – "la he cagado."

- No sabía que Jacob había vuelto.

- Lo dices como si te disgustara. – dije al sentir una nota de desagrado en la voz. – que es lo que te pasa con él?

- Nada. – murmuró. Jugaba con los bajos de su camiseta. Ella misma se delataba.

- Alice, por favor, si me aprecias aunque solo sea un poco, dime porque odias a Jacob. – yo nunca suplicaba, pero en ese momento no pude evitar hacerlo. Necesitaba una explicación.

- No puedo, Bella. No se como hacerlo.

- Es algo malo?

- Para ti si.

- Vale. Vete a casa. – dije con brusquedad.

Dejé atrás a mi hermana y volví a mi apartamento, donde encontré a Edward y Jacob hablando. Eso ya era el colmo.

- Cullen, fuera. – dije dejando la puerta abierta. – lárgate. – volvía a gritar, pero esta vez no me importaba que me oyeran.

Los dos me miraban como si estuviera chiflada. Y, bueno, puede que lo esté, pero lo que me había dicho mi hermana me había creado unas extrañas imágenes en mi mente. Jacob tirándose a otra. Y lo que era peor, Jacob amando a otra.

Vi como Cullen se iba y, en cuento la puerta se cerró, me volví hacia el asustado Jacob.

- Me estás engañando?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola!**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Siento haber tardado tanto.**

**Porfi, opiniones!**

**Besitos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

5.

- Qué? – exclamé. Esa era la pregunta que iba a hacerle yo a él, y me quedé alucinada cuando me lo preguntó él. – A que viene eso, Jacob?

- Eso era lo que me ibas a preguntar, verdad? Que si te estoy engañando.

Me hablaba con una calma nada propia del tema tan delicado que estábamos tratando.

- Jacob, lo haces?

- No.

Debo admitir que su respuesta alivió bastante mis nervios. Caí rendida en el sofá y Jacob se sentó en la butaca que tenía delante. No me miraba, sino que miraba al suelo, como si ello fuera de lo más emocionante.

- Me has engañado alguna vez? – Jacob se quedó inmóvil y ello me dio la pista. Por eso Alice le odiaba tanto.

- Si.

- Cuando?

- Hace unos cinco meses.

- Con quien?

- Se llama Leah. No la conoces.

- Claro que si. – "zorra." – es la secretaria del casi novio de Alice. Es una zorra de cuidado. – hablaba fríamente y apenas me temblaba la voz, cuando tendría que estar gritando de furia y dolor. – Alice os vio?

- Si. Pero Bella, no hubo sexo, lo juro. – se arrodilló frente a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, suplicando. – perdóname, por favor. Yo no quería, bueno si, pero… no pude apartarla y, cuando se arrodilló frente a mi…

- Te la chupó?

- Si. – estaba llorando, con su rostro apoyado en mi tripa.

- Hicisteis algo más?

- No.

- Entonces tú no hiciste nada. No me engañaste.

- Pero Bella… yo no hice nada para evitar que lo hiciera.

- Levántate, haz el favor. Siéntate en la butaca. – dije forzando a Jacob, apartándole de mí.

Le empujé hacia la butaca e hice que se sentara. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le di un breve beso en los labios. Jacob alucinaba, y no me extrañaba. Acababa de decirme que Leah la guarra, como la conocía casi todo el mundo, le había hecho una mamada y yo ahora estaba sentada encima de él, besándole, como si no me importara lo que acababa de decirme. Pero si que me importaba, me dolía, pero no podía enfadarme con él, ya que a mi me había pasado lo mismo.

- Estoy enamorada de ti, Jacob. Y por eso entenderé que te enfades conmigo cuando sepas que me ha pasado lo mismo que te pasó a ti. – dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

Vi en sus ojos una llama de ira y dolor que logró estremecerme. Me cogió de las muñecas y apartó mis manos de su rostro.

- Cuando? – preguntó.

No respondí. Llevó sus manos a mi trasero, me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia el dormitorio. Me dejó de mala manera en la cama. Me asusté, para que negarlo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y rasgó mi camiseta de un solo tirón, dejando mis pechos al descubierto.

- Que estás haciendo?

Continuó desnudándome, sin decir palabra. Empezó a besar mi cuello, pero pronto empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus labios. Abrió mis piernas cuando empezaba a besar mi pubis y, cuando quise darme cuenta, su lengua recorría mi clítoris.

- Jacob… - me cogí al cabecero de la cama.

- Te hizo esto?

- Si. – dije en medio de un gemido.

- Te corriste?

Hablaba y volvió a jugar con su lengua, abriéndome con sus dedos. No quería contestarle y tampoco pude hacerlo. Me había quedado sin habla. No iba a tardar em llegar al orgasmo, lo sentía, pero Jacob se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, aun con su cabeza entre mis piernas.

- Te corriste? – repitió. – Si quieres que siga vas a tener que responder.

- Si. – reconocí.

Llevé mi mano a su cabeza. Quería indicarle que continuara, pero parecía que no iba a hacerlo. Acaricié su pelo, enredando mis dedos en él. Jacob pareció pensárselo, acariciando mi sexo con sus dedos, hasta que volvió a abrirme y volví a sentir su lengua.

Creí morir de tanto placer. Sentí la lengua de mi prometido recorrer mis muslos, limpiando mis flujos.

El corazón me iba a cien, me costaba incluso respirar con tranquilidad. Vi como Jacob se levantaba de la cama y salió del dormitorio. Al momento, oí la puerta de la calle cerrarse de golpe.

No me moví de la cama. Cada vez tenía más claro que, gracias a mi confesión, me había quedado sin prometido. Pero no podía quedarme callada cuando él mismo me había confesado su "infidelidad". Bueno, no es que no me importara lo que había pasado entre él y la guarra, pero lo que si iba a hacer era ir a verla.

Me dormí a los pocos minutos, soñando que le pegaba una paliza a Leah, lo que hizo que me despertara sonriendo. Era lo único que podría alegrarme el día.

Ya había amanecido y, según el reloj de mi móvil, ya eran las diez de la mañana. Llamé a Alice, que estaba en casa de Jasper, y le pedí que preguntara a su casi chico si podía pasarme por allí. No quería ir a ver a la guarra si ello ponía en peligro el trato entre mi empresa y la de Jasper. Me vestí con unos simples pantalones de chándal y una camiseta ancha, me calcé con mis deportivas y fui a pie hacia el apartamento de Jasper.

Me invitó amablemente a entrar y le pregunté si sabía donde vivía Leah.

- Porque te interesa saberlo? – preguntó Alice.

- Ya lo sabes. – dije mirándola de reojo. – Verás, Jasper. Leah se ha metido con la persona equivocada. Me preguntaba si, en el caso que Leah chocara su cara contra uno de mis puños, pondría en peligro nuestro trato.

Jasper se puso a reír al momento. Se levantó de la butaca y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Lo que haga Leah fuera de su horario de trabajo no me incumbe. Y lo que tú hagas tampoco.

- Me das su dirección?

- Si, pero no te pases con ella. – dijo escribiendo la dirección en un papel que acababa de pasarle Alice. – Recuerda que el sexo es cosa de dos.

- Lo se. Gracias.

Miré el papel y me quedé paralizada al ver la dirección. Salí corriendo de allí y no me detuve hasta que llegué al apartamento de Jacob. Llamé a la puerta con insistencia, hasta que al fin me abrió.

- Donde está?

- Bella, que haces aquí? – preguntó Jacob, que me bloqueó la entrada a su apartamento.

- Jacob, se que ella vive aquí. Quiero hablar con ella.

- Ven. – Jake me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hacia el piso de arriba, donde estaban los trasteros.

Le seguí sin decir nada, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, intentando verla., pero solo vi la mano de alguien cerrar la puerta del apartamento. Entramos en el trastero de Jacob, que parecía un pequeño apartamento, y me indicó que me sentara en el destartalado sofá que había allí.

- Bella, no deberías estar aquí.

- Solo quiero hablar con ella. – mentí. Cada vez tenía más ganas de pegarla.

- Siento haber huido anoche. – dije. Se iba paseando por el pequeño espacio y en ningún momento levantó la vista para mirarme. – pero necesito tiempo. Creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

- Lo siento. Yo… no pude evitarlo. – sentía que las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero me esforcé en evitarlo. No quería que Jacob me viera llorar. Nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar.

- Quien es, Bella? – no me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado y estaba arrodillado delante de mí. – merezco saber quien es.

Era cierto, pero viendo a Jacob, sabía perfectamente que podría darle una paliza a Edward si hacer ningún esfuerzo. Y eso era lo último que yo quería.

- No voy a ir a pegarle, Bella.

- Sería lo justo. Yo he venido a pegar a Leah la guarra.

- Leah la guarra? – preguntó con cara rara.

- Todo el mundo sabe que a lo que a Leah le gusta es mamársela a todo el mundo. – ahora era yo la que estaba dando vueltas por el trastero. – y no le importa si los tíos ya están pillados.

- Leah es la hermana de mi compañero de piso. Por eso vive con nosotros.

Sentía que Jacob estaba detrás de mí y me di la vuelta a tiempo de encontrarme con sus labios. Me alegraba saber que Jacob no estaba enfadado conmigo. Si, le diría el nombre de Cullen, pero después de devolverle el favor que me había hecho la noche anterior. Nunca me había dejado que se lo hiciera, porque decía que no quería que me arrodillara, pero iba a hacerlo. Quisiera o no.

Seguimos besándonos mientras le iba llevando al sofá, desabrochándole los pantalones. Hice que se sentara en el sofá cuando tenía los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos. Me arrodillé frente a él y empecé a masturbarle con una mano.

- Bella, porque lo haces?

- Te debo una. – dije sintiendo como se le endurecía en mi mano.

Cuando vi que la tenía a punto, empecé a chuparle la punta, sintiendo como Jacob se estremecía ante el contacto de mis labios, y se tensó cuando poco a poco me la fui metiendo en la boca.

- No es necesario. – decía, pero yo sabía que si lo necesitaba.

Gemía, gruñía, jadeaba diciendo mi nombre y varias incoherencias más. Me excitaba oírle gritar así, por mí, aunque no podía evitar preguntarme si con Leah también había reaccionado así. Le sentí venirse en mi boca, gritando mi nombre.

Me levanté del suelo y fui hacia la puerta, aunque antes de salir me volví para mirarle.

- Cullen. – dije mientras se levantaba del sofá para ponerse los pantalones.

Bajé al apartamento y esta vez fue Leah quien me abrió. Estuve tentada de atizarle un puñetazo en toda la boca, pero cuando sentí los brazos de mi chico rodear mi cintura, se me pasaron las ganas. Ambos entramos al apartamento, ignorando la presencia de Leah y fuimos hacia el dormitorio.

Hablamos durante casi dos horas. Hablamos de todo menos del asunto que debíamos hablar. No quería ser yo quien sacara el tema a relucir, pero como veía que Jacob también evitaba el tema, al final tuve que hablar.

- Y que vamos a hacer ahora? que pasará con nosotros?

- Es mucho pedir que lo olvidemos? – dijo en un susurro. - "No decía que necesitaba tiempo?"

En ese momento estábamos tumbados en la cama, de costado, cara a cara.

Olvidarlo? Era muy fácil decirlo pero, conociéndonos, sabía muy bien que ninguno de los dos podría olvidarlo. Y no me refiero a lo que había hecho el otro, sino a lo que habíamos dejado que nos hicieran.

- Jacob, te quiero. Desde que me regalaste las flores cuando teníamos seis años, pero creo que necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo, como tu muy bien has dicho antes. Para pensar en lo que hemos hecho.

- Quisiera decirte que no es necesario. – con su dedo empezó a acariciar mi brazo, recorriéndolo de arriba a bajo. Ese era su tic. Miraba el recorrido de su dedo en vez de mirarme a la cara. – Pero tienes razón. Cancelaremos la boda.

- Y si solo la cambiamos de fecha?

- Posponerla? Es una buena idea.

- Jacob, he estado pensando. – en realidad, se me había ocurrido en ese mismo momento. – no voy a dejar mi trabajo. Llevo allí dos años y… bueno, me encanta mi trabajo.

- De acuerdo. – suspiró. – quieres que quedemos… no se, en un mes? Para hablar y eso.

- Hasta dentro de un mes, entonces.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí mis cosas y, antes de marcharme, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me encontré con Leah en el salón y, conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de darle una hostia, me marché. Caminé sin rumbo hasta que, sin darme cuenta, llegué al apartamento de mis padres. Debía de tener muy mala cara porque, cuando Alice abrió la puerta, me miró asustada y me abrazó con fuerza. Sin dejar de abrazarme, me llevó a su habitación. Nos sentamos en la cama y, sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar.

- Bella, que te ha pasado?

- Jacob y yo hemos… - si lo decía, sentiría como si fuera real. "Es real. Jacob ya no es tu novio." – vamos a posponer la boda. Vamos a tomarnos un tiempo.

- Porque?

- Porque tenemos que pensar en lo que hemos hecho. Él en lo de Leah y yo en…

- En qué?

- En lo que dejé que Edward me hiciera. – bajé la vista, avergonzada. No quería hablar del tema, aunque mi hermana no pilló la indirecta, o no quiso pillarla.

- Que es lo que te hizo?

- Alice, es que tengo que hacerte un mapa?

- Solo quiero que me lo cuentes. Te encontrarás mejor cuando lo hagas, ya verás.

Me sonrojé solo con recordarlo. Y no solo por vergüenza.

- No se como decirlo, Alice.

- No debe de ser tan difícil.

- Practicamos sexo oral.

- Él te…? Donde? – parecía emocionada. Se sentó más cerca de mí y me cogió de ambas manos. Tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- En la escuela de baile.

- Bella, eres una pervertida!

- Cállate!

- Oye, voy a ir a comer con Jasper y su primo. Si te pido que vengas, me pegarás?

- Me voy a ir a casa. No quiero saber nada de hombres en un tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que había visto por última vez a Jacob, cuando decidimos tomarnos un descanso. Esa misma mañana, Alice me llamó para contarme que ella y Jasper se había prometido, lo que no hizo ninguna gracia a nuestra madre, aunque a ninguna de las dos nos importaba. Alice nunca había sido tan feliz. Esa misma noche iban a hacer una fiesta de compromiso. Aun no vivían juntos, pero en un par de meses iban a casarse y así Alice sería totalmente feliz. Estaba deseando vivir con su chico. Y porque no decirlo, lo que más quería era acostarse con él.

- Alice, relájate. – dije cogiendo a mi hermana de ambas manos.

Estábamos en el baño, en casa de Jasper, y mi hermana ya estaba histérica. Esa era la noche en que nuestros padres conocerían, a mi futuro cuñado.

- No puedo. Seguro que mamá arremete contra Jasper.

- Siéntate. – hice que mi hermana se sentara en el retrete y me acuclillé frente a ella. – Alice, yo estoy aquí. Si mamá abre la boca, le meteré un bollo de pan en la boca para que no pueda hablar. – dije logrando que mi hermana al fin sonriera.

- Que bruta eres.

- Va, dame un abrazo y salgamos de aquí.

Salimos juntas al salón, donde ya estaban todos los invitados. Emmett y Rosalie, mis padres, los padres de Jasper y su primo Edward, Tanya y Leah.

- Había olvidado que venía Edward. – susurró Alice.

- No pasa nada, Alice. Porque tendría que importarme que Edward estuviera aquí? – yo también susurraba, ya teníamos al susodicho a menos de dos metros de nosotras.

- Ya sabes el porque, Bells.

- Cuidado, mamá se acerca a Jasper. – dije mirando a mi madre.

Alice fue corriendo hacia su prometido y con abrazo consiguió apartarlo de nuestra madre.

Me tocó sentarme al lado de Edward pero, gracias a Dios, Emmett estaba delante de mí, que me distrajo bastante contándome lo que tenía planeado hacer para la cena de la empresa.

No se si fueron alucinaciones mías o Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Yo no me atrevía a mirarle. No me sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos. No después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

(Flaixback)

No hacía ni un día que Jacob y yo habíamos decidido que nos íbamos a dar un tiempo en nuestra relación. Esa mañana Emmett se había mostrado muy feliz cuando le dije que no iba a dejar el trabajo. Y en ese momento, me encontraba de camino a la escuela de baile a darme de baja. De nada me servían ya las clases.

Recé, a pesar de no ser creyente, para que fuera Victoria quien me recibiera pero, continuando con mi habitual buena suerte (nótese el sarcasmo), en cuanto entré, me encontré con Edward.

- Está Victoria por aquí?

- Volverá en unos minutos.

- Entonces volveré más tarde. – me di la vuelta para marcharme pero las manos de Cullen en mi cintura me impidieron salir del edificio.

- Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

No me resistí y me dejé llevar hacia un pequeño despacho y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, Edward se abalanzó sobre mí, acorralándome entre la pared y su cuerpo. Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

- Quiero irme. – dije intentando apartarle de mí, pero no pude. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo, en muchos sentidos. – Déjame.

- Dime que no lo deseas. – dijo empezando a meter su mano por debajo de mi camiseta.

El tacto de su piel sobre uno de mis pechos logró que sintiera un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo.

- Dime que no te gusta que te toque.

Levantó mi camiseta y sacó uno de mis pechos del sujetador. Inmediatamente, su lengua empezó a jugar con mi pezón, mordisqueándolo ligeramente. Quise evitarlo, pero no pude ahogar un gemido ante tal placer.

- Dime que no te gusta que te bese.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, acariciando de nuevo mi pecho.

Quería moverme, lo juro, pero no podía. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, aunque una estridente vocecita en mi cabeza me dijera que era una absoluta locura.

- Dime que me vaya y me iré.

- Vete. – dije gimiendo de nuevo.

Estaba mojada, podía notarlo, pero no quería continuar con eso. Él había sido una de las causas de mi ruptura con Jaco, y yo seguía enamorada de él. Quería volver con él.

- No creo que quieras eso. – me hablaba al oído, entre susurros, jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Apártate de mí. – reuní todas mis fuerzas, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y le empujé, estampándole contra el escritorio repleto de carpetas.

Se quedó paralizado ante mi reacción. Obviamente, no se lo esperaba. Me puse bien el sujetador y la camiseta y salí corriendo del despacho. Edward me alcanzó al salir de la escuela. Yo solo quería apartarle de mí, pero terminé dándole una fuerte bofetada y eché a correr por las abarrotadas calles de Nueva York.

(Fin Flaixback)

- Bella, te encuentras bien?

Me di cuenta de que todos me estaban mirando. Emmett tenía su brazo estirado sobre la mesa, acariciando mi mano. Intenté sonreír, pero no me salió más que una extraña mueca.

- Solo estaba pensando.

- En qué? – era Edward el que había hablado.

Quise ignorar su pregunta, pero me di cuenta de que todos esperaban a que respondiera.

- En que hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, porque mi amada hermana va a convertirse en la señora Whitlock. Va a casarse con el hombre que ama. Va a compartir su vida con la única persona que puede hacerla feliz. – dije mirando a los novios. Jasper sonreía, al igual que Alice, aunque pude ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. – Solo espero que los dos seáis muy felices juntos, porque no imagino una pareja mejor. Alice, cuidan de Jasper. No queremos que nuestro mejor cliente ande deprimido. – dije provocando las risas de todos. Incluso mi madre sonreía, lo que era bastante extraño en ella.

Alice se levantó de su silla y vino corriendo hacia mí. Me abrazó con fuerza y se puso a llorar.

- Bella, eres la mejor hermana que puedo tener. Es por eso que sería un honor para mí que fueras mi dama de honor.

- El honor es mío, Alice. Jasper. – mi futuro cuñado estaba a mi lado y también nos abrazamos.

- Edward, aprovecho el momento para pedirte que seas mi padrino. – dijo Jasper, que en esos momentos estaba abrazando a su primo.

Vi como Edward se emocionaba. No pude evitar sonreír. "Bella, por Dios. Olvídale."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Han sucedido muchas cosas en este capítulo.**

**Me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones.**

**Un besito a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando y riendo. Mi madre parecía haber aceptado a Jasper, y mi padre que, en ese momento, estaba hablando con él. Parecían llevarse muy bien. Esa debía de ser unas razones por las que Alice llevaba toda la noche sonriendo.

Yo estaba con Rosalie cuando vi como Leah se acercaba a mí.

- Sujétame. – dije a Rosalie, que me sujetó al momento por ambas muñecas.

- Podemos hablar?

- Habla.

- En privado.

- Necesito a Rosalie. Si estamos a solas, no podré evitar que te comas uno de mis puños. – sentí a Rosalie apretar con más fuerza mis muñecas. Me estaba pidiendo que me calmara. – lo siento. Puedes hablar delante de Rosalie.

- Jacob quiere que os veáis mañana. Me ha dicho que tu ya sabes en que lugar. – no me miraba a la cara sino a las manos, que tenía cerradas en puños.

- Qué eres tú? La recadera? – dijo Rosalie. A ella tampoco le había bien nunca.

- Él sabía que vendría esta noche y que te vería. – dijo sin mirar a Rosalie. – me lo ha pedido como un favor.

- Ya…

- Bueno, vas a ir o no?

- Si.

- Bien. – Leah nos dio la espalda y se fue a hablar con Jasper.

- Bella, estás segura? – dijo Rosalie, tirando de mí hacia uno de los dormitorios. – sabes que aprecio mucho a Jacob, porque se lo feliz que has sido a su lado, pero… aun le quieres?

- Si… bueno… - aun quería a Jacob pero, durante el último mes tampoco le había echado mucho de menos. – necesito hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

- De acuerdo. Pero Leah la guarra no te ha dicho ni la hora ni el lugar.

- Mañana, a las cuatro, en Central Park, el lago de los patos. – dije pero, obviamente, Rosalie seguía sin entenderlo. – Es el lugar en el que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, donde hicimos el amor por primera vez y donde me pidió matrimonio.

- Entiendo el lugar, es especial para vosotros, pero no comprendo como sabes la hora.

- Lo que te acabo de decir siempre sucedió a las cuatro. Cuando él salía del trabajo. Es nuestra hora. – dije recordando esos momentos y lo feliz que había sido en esa época.

- Aun le quieres. – Rosalie se sentó en la cama, mirándome con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté a su lado. Rosalie me estuvo contando lo feliz que era al lado de Emmett y lo apasionado que era el sexo con él.

Yo llevaba ya un mes sin sexo. Al principio había sido duro, pero ahora ya no siquiera me masturbaba. A Rosalie le preocupaba que hubiera dejado de interesarme el sexo. Ya no le encontraba ningún aliciente.

Ese día llegué a mi casa a las tres de la madrugada. Estaba cansada, así que me quité la ropa y me fui directamente a la cama.

La charla con Rosalie había hecho mella en mi inconsciente y esa noche tuve un sueño. Estaba en un bar, hablándole a un chico. No lograba verle la cara, ya que estaba entretenido besando mi cuello, aunque el suave tacto de sus labios me resultaba de lo más familiar. Me cogió en brazos y me sentó en la barra, empezando a besar mi tripa. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan excitada. El chico volvió a cogerme en brazos y me tumbó encima de una de las mesas. Se puso encima de mí y volvió a besarme mientras yo desabrochaba sus pantalones. En cuanto se la vi, aluciné. La tenía enorme. Me bajó los pantalones con delicadeza y, al momento, le sentí dentro de mí. se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, mientras seguía haciendo que sintiera un placer aun desconocido para mí.

- No! – me desperté sudando. – mierda. – no solo estaba sudando.

Ese maldito había logrado que me despertara gimiendo y muy húmeda con tan solo un sueño. Miré el reloj que tenía encima de la mesita y vi que eran las dos del medio día. "Como voy a ir a ver a Jacob cuando acabo de soñar que me tiraba a Edward? Porque he tenido que soñar con él justamente hoy?"

A pesar de que iba a ir al parque, me puse un vestido azul, tan ajustado que apenas podía moverme, me calcé con mis tacones negros de siete centímetros, me dejé el pelo suelto y me maquillé un poco. Quería estar guapa para Jacob.

Llegué al lugar de encuentro antes de que dieran las tres y fui a sentarme en uno de los bancos que había frente al pequeño lago. No estuve sola ni cinco minutos.

- Has llegado pronto. – dije poniéndome en pie y le di a Jacob un beso en la mejilla.

- Tú también. Estás espectacular, Bella. – me cogió de la mano e hizo que diera una vuelta. – Preciosa.- Tú tampoco estás nada mal. El traje te sienta bien. Jacob iba muy elegante. Nunca antes le había visto tan bien vestido fuera de las horas de trabajo.

Nos sentamos juntos en el banco, con nuestras manos unidas en todo momento. Observamos a los patos del lago nadar y comer. Hasta que no dieron las cuatro, ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca.

- Y… bueno… Bella. Como te va todo?

- Bien. De casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Alice se ha prometido y se casará en un par de meses.

- Me alegro por ella.

- Y que es de tu vida, Jake?

- Lo mismo que tú, aunque yo solo estoy en la oficina. Allí tengo un sofá.

- No vas a dormir a casa? – pregunté, sorprendida.

- No. Fui justo ayer para darle a Leah el mensaje. Bella, no he dejado de pensar en ti. – acariciaba mi mano distraídamente con un dedo. "está nervioso". – has pensado tú en mí?

- Me he obligado a centrarme solo en mi trabajo y mi hermana. No he podido fijarme en nadie.

- Llevas un mes sin sexo? – exclamó, como si fuera algo sorprendente. Me sentí ofendida y él se dio cuenta de ello. – perdona, se que puedes hacerlo.

- Ni sexo ni nada.

- Yo tampoco. – seguía acariciando mi mano y subía lentamente su dedo por mi brazo. – y lo hecho de menos.

Alcé la vista y me quedé observando su expresión, que reconocí al instante. Estaba planeando algo. Se puso en pie y fuimos hacia una zona repleta de arbustos, donde nadie podría vernos. Jacob se sentó en el suelo y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, empezando a desabrochar sus pantalones.

- Bella, quiero que volvamos. – besaba mi cuello, estrujando mi trasero mientras yo me movía encima de él.

No le respondí al momento. No pude. No quería que nadie nos oyera y tenía que concentrarme en no emitir ningún sonido.

No estaba segura de si quería volver con él, pero tenía muy claro que mi vida no había sido la misma sin él a mi lado. Eso tenía que significar algo, no?

Jacob no volvió a hablar. Al menos, no con coherencia. Decía mi nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, buscando mis labios, ahogando sendos orgasmos.

Jacob me abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho, que se movía agitado. Cerré los ojos, intentando pensar en qué responder a su propuesta. No quería ser egoísta y aceptar por el simple hecho de encontrarme yo mejor. Deseaba que los dos estuviéramos bien, felices.

Jacob no dijo nada. No insistió. Eso era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de él. Jacob no me presionaba. Me daba tiempo para pensarme las cosas.

Me levanté lentamente de encima de él, me puse bien las bragas y me tumbé a su lado. Jacob también se tumbó. Me quedé embobada mirando las nubes, aunque sentía que Jacob no dejaba de mirarme. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

- Jacob, quiero ser sincera contigo. – dije sintiendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. – no he pensado en ti en estos días. Pero cuando te he visto hoy… y cuando Leah me dijo ayer que querías verme… me emocioné. Eso tiene que significar algo, no?

- Supongo.

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas. – Jacob se tumbó encimad e mí, con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Me miraba directamente a los ojos. – Siempre me ha gustado tu sinceridad.

- Gracias. – dije por decir algo. No sabía que más decir en esos momentos.

- No quiero presionarte, pero te repito que me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo.

- Empezar de cero? – dije abrochando su pantalón, que aun tenía medio bajado. – "no suena nada mal." – me gusta como suena eso.

- Que te parece empezar por una cena?

- Cuando?

- El viernes.

- Genial.

Jacob sonrió y se puso en pie. Me ayudó a levantarme y paseamos juntos por el parque, recordando el momento en que nos reencontramos, hacía ya un año. Yo salía de mi despacho cuando le encontré hablando con Emmett por los pasillos de la empresa. Esa misma noche fuimos a cenar y terminamos pasando la noche en su apartamento.

Jacob me acompañó a casa y estuvimos otro rato hablando en las escaleras, frente a la puerta de mi apartamento.

- Quedamos donde nuestras primera cita de hace un años? – estábamos frente al ascensor, con Jacob dándome uno de los fuertes abrazos.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó aun más a su cuerpo.

- En la hamburguesería que hay cerca de tu trabajo? – dije alzando una ceja. Jacob empezó a reír. – me parece una buena idea.

- Hasta dentro de tres días, entonces. – me dio un breve beso en los labios en el momento en que la puerta del ascensor se abría. – Alice. – dijo a modo de saludo antes de marcharse, despidiéndose con la mano.

Fui hacia la puerta de mi apartamento y entré, seguida de cerca por mi hermana, que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Me fui a cambiar de ropa y me puse un chándal, aun con mi hermana siguiéndome. Parecía que se hubiera convertido en mi sombra. Volví al salón y fui a servirme un trago. Serví otro para Alice, que parecía necesitarlo.

- Ten. – dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá. – Que haces aquí?

- Vine para saber que tal tu encuentro con Jacob, pero ya me ha quedado claro con lo que acabo de ver. – se bebió de un trago el güisqui y dejó el vaso en la mesita que había al lado del sofá. – Estáis juntos?

- Vamos a empezar de nuevo.

- Te engañó, Bella.

- Y yo a él.

- Pero…

- Deja ya el tema, por favor. – supliqué. Alice suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Oye, Bella. Esta noche vamos a cenar en casa de Jasper. Nosotros dos y los padrinos. O sea, Edward y tú.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa, después de vaciarlo de un trago, y empecé a caminar por el salón. Terminé arrancando uno de los botones de mi camiseta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Bella, puedo decirle a jasper que no te encuentras bien.

- No, no. Voy a ser tu dama de honor. Tengo que ir.

- Tranquila, yo me sentaré a tu lado. – Alice me abrazó y me llevó a mi dormitorio.

Me puse unos vaqueros y un top negro. Me recogí el pelo con un par de clips, me calcé de nuevo con mis tacones y nos marchamos. Jasper estaba solo cuando llegamos al piso. Ayudé a mi futuro cuñado con la cena, mientras que Alice hablaba por teléfono.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Solo estoy un poco distraída. – dije llevando un plato en cada mano y Jasper me abrió la puerta. – Pero todo va bien.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, pero pude ver que no creía mis palabras. El timbre empezó a sonar cuando volvíamos a entrar en la cocina.

- Tal vez deberías salir un poco. Conocer gente.

- Ya conozco a la gente que necesito. Además, el viernes tengo una cita.

_- Mierda!_

Jasper y yo salimos de la cocina y fuimos al salón, donde Edward estaba agachado, recogiendo algo del suelo. Alice fue a ayudarle mientras Jasper miraba alternativamente a su primo y a mí.

Me fui hacia la cocina y terminé de poner la mesa, mientras que Jasper llevaba la comida.

Durante la cena, Alice nos estuvo contando que había encontrado trabajo en una conocida tienda de moda. Trabajo qu combinaba con su empleo de asesora de imagen en un canal de televisión. Jasper preguntó a Edward por el trabajo en la escuela de baile y por sus estudios en la universidad. Al momento, Alice me preguntó por Jacob. Le conté lo sucedido en el parque, excepto lo ocurrido entre los arbustos, claro, y que el viernes tenía una cita con él.

Alice pareció alegrarse por mí y agradecí ese gesto. Me volví hacia los chicos y vi que nos miraban fijamente a las dos. Bueno, Jasper nos miraba a las dos, mientras que Edward solo me estaba mirando a mi. Me incomodé al ver que no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarle, y por ello pude ver que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Gracias a Dios, en ese momento comenzó a sonar. Me excusé y me fui hacia la cocina.

- Gracias a Dios que me llamas, Rose.

_- Ah si? _

- Que te pasa en la voz? – dije al darme cuenta que hablaba entre susurros.

_- Bella, necesito que vengas a casa._

- Que te pasa, Rose? Dímelo.

_- Ven por favor._

- Estaré allí en pocos minutos.

_- No estás cenando en casa de Alice?_

- Si, pero da igual.

_- No, ven cuando termines._

- De verdad? No me importa ir ahora.

- _No. Ven cuando termines._

- Iré en cuanto pueda. Lo prometo.

Colgué el teléfono, nerviosa por las palabras y la voz con que Rosalie había hablado, y volví al comedor, donde solo encontré a Edward.

- A donde han ido esos dos? – dije sentándome de nuevo en mi sitio.

- No se. Creo que un vecino ha llamado al timbre. – dijo con la vista clavada en su plato, que estaba vacío.

- Ah.

- Es cierto?

- El qué?

- Que has vuelto con tu novio.

- Si.

- Pero tú no le quieres. – levantó la vista y volvió a taladrarme con esos ojos que lograban que me paralizara. – No lo niegues. Se que no le quieres.

- Tú no sabes nada. – me puse en pie y me alejé de él. Fui hacia la cocina solo para estar lejos de él.

Edward entró en la cocina y vino lentamente hacia mí. A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba por su presencia, estaba empezando a cabreame. Porque todo el mundo creía saberlo todo sobre mí?

- Bella…

- Tú no me conoces. Nunca te has molestado en tener una conversación conmigo. – lo que decía era cierto. Edward solo se había acercado a mí para hacerme todas esas cosas, y eso era lo que más me dolía. Lo que yo sentía por él era muy distinto.

- Yo…

- Además, porque siempre apareces cuando estoy con Jacob?

- Yo no sabía…

- Como dije antes, tú no sabes nada.

Esquivé a Edward, fui en busca de mis cosas y salí a toda prisa del apartamento. Encontré a mi hermana y a Jasper en el rellano, hablando con una señora que debía de ser una vecina. Los tres se me quedaron mirando, pero les ignoré y me fui hacia las escaleras.

De repente, sentí como una mano me sujetaba del brazo y tiraba de mi hacia el ascensor.

- Déjame conocerte. – dijo metiéndome en el ascensor. Y pulsó el botó de stop.

- Edward, me haces daño.

- Perdona. – me soltó el brazo y se situó frente al panel, ya que yo iba a darle al botón para que el ascensor volviera a ponerse en marcha. – Bella, quiero conocerte.

- Tengo novio.

- Que importa eso? Acaso no puedes tener amigos?

- Claro,pero no creo que a Jasper le guste que me haga amiga del chico con el que le puse los cuernos. – dije, aun intentando darle al botón.

- No tiene porque saberlo. Yo no se lo voy a decir.

- Ya lo sabe. Se lo dije yo.

- Bella, siento que las cosas hayan salido así, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.- Edward estaba tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

- Aparta.

- Dame una oportunidad.

- No. – dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. No quería ceder a la primera, aunque estaba deseando pasar tiempo con él.

- Bella, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo te pido que seamos amigos.

Aun no se como accedí. Serían sus ojos? Parecían tristes. Sus manos? Acariciaban mis brazos con ternura. Su voz? Me estaba suplicando que fuera su amiga. "Seguro qu Jacob se cabrea conmigo, pero…"

-De acuerdo. – me rendí.

Edward sonrió al oir mis palabras. El maldito tenía una sonrisa que podría iluminar hasta la noche más oscura.

- Pero no te acerques mucho a mí. – la sonrisa de Edward había desaparecido. "Yo siempre tan bruta." – Quiero decir que… bueno, mantengamos las distancias, vale?

- Hecho.

- De acuerdo. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que ir a ver a mi amiga Rosalie.

Edward pulsó el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos salimos del ascensor, nos despedimos estrechando nuestras manos y yo me fui dando un paseo hacia el apartamento en el que Rosalie vivía con dos chicas más. Cúal fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que quien me abría la puerta era Victoria.

Me acompañó al dormitorio de Rosalie y se despidió de las dos, ya que se iba porque había quedado con su nuevo novio. Rosalie estaba tumbada en la cama, boca a bajo, con la cabeza bajo la almohada, llorando. Me tumbé con cuidado a su lado, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y también metí la cabeza bajo la almohada. Rosalie me miró y me abrazó con fuerza al momento. Empezó a llorar aun con más fuerza.

Sentí como si una mano invisible estrujara mi corazón. Rosalie, que parecía tan fuerte y segura, estaba llorando en mis brazos como una niña pequeña. No supe que decirle. No sabía como sonsolarla, así que la abracé aun con más fuerza y dejé que se desahogara.

Pasamos más de media hora así, hasta que Rosalie pareció calmarse un poco. La acompañé al cuarto de baño a que se refrescara un poco y volvimos a la habitación.

- Bella, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar este lamentable espectáculo. – dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Soy tu mejor amiga, y te quiero como si fueras mi hermana. Si tengo que estar a tu lado las veinticuatro horas del día para que te encuentres mejor, lo haré.

- Gracias Bellie. – me senté a su lado y volví a abrazarla.

- Puedo preguntar como te encuentras?

- Bella, recuerdas que hace unos días que te dije que tenía que contarte una cosa?

- Si. – dije tomando una de sus manos.. – Para eso me has llamado hoy?

- No. Son cosas distintas. – Rosalie se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse por el dormitorio. – Quería contarte que estaba embarazada y hoy te he llamado porque… bueno… es que no se como contarle a Emmett que he perdido al bebé.

- Que? – exclamé sin poder evitarlo. – Como?

- No lo se. – empezó a llorar de nuevo y, cuando me iba a levantar, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que no me acercara. – Acabo de volver de urgencias. Empecé a sangrar y Vicky me llevó.

- Rosalie…

- Bella, si hubieras visto la cara de Emmett cuando le dije lo del embarazo… entenderías porque estoy así.

- Pues si no se lo dices, aun será peor. – me puse en pie y cogí mi móvil del bolso. – Ahora mismo vas a llamar a Emmett y se lo vas a contar.

- Bella, no se si voy a poder.

- Si no lo haces, los dos sufriréis más.

- Lo se, Bellie. Lo se. – Rosalie cogió el móvil de mi mano y marcó el número de su chico. – Hola, Emmie, puedes venir a casa? Es muy importante. Vale. Yo también te quiero.

Mientras esperábamos a Emmett, estuve a tumbada a su lado. Estaba temblando, tanto de los nervios como de lo mal que se encontraba. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Emmett abrió la puerta tímidamente y entró enla habitación. Rosalie se había quedado dormida al fin. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia Emmett, le cogí de la mano y le llevé hacia la cama.

- Que pasa, Bella? – susurró.

- Paciencia y… lo siento mucho. – le di un beso en la mejilla y fui hacia la puerta.

Vi como Emmett se sentaba en la cama y besaba a Rosalie en la mejilla. Salí del apartamento y fui vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Jacob. En cuanto me vio, parecio preocuparse y me abrazó. Dejé de controlarme y me puse a llorar.

Lo de Rosalie me superaba. No podía soportar el ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir tanto. Era como mi hermana mayor.

-Bella, que ha pasado?

Jacob me llevó al sofá que tenía en su despacho y me senté, con él a mi lado.

- Rosalie… perdido… bebé…

- Rosalie estaba embarazada?

- Si.

- Cuanto lo siento por ella y Emmett.

Jacob me abrazó, pero yo no necesitaba sus brazos. Necesitaba sus labios. Jake se dio cuenta y empezó a besarme con dulzura. Se fue tumbando lentamente encima de mí y se quitó la camiseta.

-Jacob, yo…

- Perdona. No es el momento.

- No te vayas. – dije rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, impidiendo que se levantara de encima de mí. – bésame, tócame.

Jacob volvió a besarme y terminamos haciendo el amor, dos veces, en el sofá del despacho.

…-…-…-…-…

**Tardé, lo se, y lo siento. Es que me quedé sin pc. Y hoy que he podido, he colgado.**

**Espero que tengais paciencia conmigo. Iré actualizando siempre que pueda.**

**Y también espero que me deis vuestra opinión respecto al capítulo.**

**Besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**7. **

- Ya puede besar a la novia.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y la besó dulcemente. Todos los que presenciamos la ceremonia empezamos a aplaudir. Yo estaba llorando, abrazada a Jacob. Mi madre también estaba llorando, pero en ningún momento la sonrisa abandonó sus labios. Estaba feliz, todos los estábamos. Alice acaba de casarse con su media naranja.

- Bella!

Alice vino corriendo a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Felicidades Alice. Jasper, enhorabuena. – dije abrazando también a mi ya cuñado.

- Gracias, cuñada.

La ceremonia había sido íntima y familiar, tanto que solo éramos doce personas. Los padres de Jasper, sus tíos (los padres de Edward), Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, mis padres, Jacob y yo. Cuando salimos de la iglesia, fuimos todos a comer al apartamento de Alice y Jasper.

- ¿Te apetece bailar? – dijo Edward, apareciendo a mi lado.

- Me gustaría… - miré a Jacob y vi como éste le lanzaba una mirada a Edward con tanto odio que, si las miradas matasen, Edward habría caído fulminado. – pero ahora no puedo. – dije cuando Jacob cogió mi mano con fuerza.

- De acuerdo. Tal vez en otro momento. – me miró con tristeza y fue a sacar a Alice a bailar.

- ¿Pero este tío de que va?

- Calma, Jacob. – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le di un breve beso en los labios. – Yo te quiero a ti, él me da igual.

- Pero tú no le das igual. Le gustas.

- ¿Y?

- Que estoy empezando a mosquearme. Ese tío aparece por todas partes, parece que lo haga expresamente.

Jacob tenía razón, y entendía que se enfadara. Jacob y yo habíamos pasado una semana en Florida y nos habíamos encontrado con Edward y Victoria. Según ellos habían ido a una competición de baile, según Jacob, nos habían seguido, yo no sabía que pensar.

- Olvídate de él.

- No puedo. No si sigues relacionándote con él.

- Solo somos amigos. – dije liberándole de mi abrazo.

- Ya pero… es que aun no entiendo porque lo sois. Él lo único que quiere es echarte un polvo.

- ¡Ya está bien! – exclamé, alzando la voz sin querer. – no quiero seguir con esta conversación. – susurré antes de alejarme de él.

Me fui al cuarto de baño, que gracias a Dios no estaba ocupado, cerré la puerta por dentro y me puse a llorar. Tal vez Jacob tuviera razón. Tal vez no debería seguir siendo amiga de Edward, pero es que nuestra relación había cambiado tanto…

Durante los dos últimos meses, Edward y yo, como padrinos de Alice y Jasper, fuimos los encargados de organizar la boda y todos los detalles. Por ello, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, habíamos empezado a hablar de nuestras cosas. Edward me había demostrado que era un chico genial, y eso era lo peor. Había empezado a sentir algo por él, algo muy distinto a lo que había sentido por él hasta el momento. Me gustaba, y mucho. Ya ni siquiera sabía como mirar a Jacob a la cara.

Toc, toc.

- Bella, ¿estás aquí?

- Si. – dije secándome las lágrimas. – Ahora salgo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, estoy bien. Ya salgo, Edward.

- ¿De verdad que estás bien?

- Que si, joder! – exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

Odiaba que me presionaran, aunque sabía que solo lo hacía porque estaba preocupado por mí.

Me levanté, me lavé un poco la cara y fui a abrir la puerta. Edward estaba frente a mí, y Jacob estaba a su lado. Ambos clavaron sus ojos en mí.

Quería abrazar a Edward, pedirle perdón por haberle gritado, pero si hacía eso, Jacob se cabrearía conmigo. Opté por lo fácil, así que cogí a Jacob de la mano y le llevé hacia el salón, me despedí de mi hermana y de su marido y nos marchamos de allí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que entramos en el ascensor.

- Perdona por lo de antes, Bella. – dijo empezando a acariciar mi brazo. – Estoy un poco celoso, solo eso.

- Pues tus celos ya me tienen harta.

- Tienes que entenderme. Si vieras como te mira… - su mano recorrió mi espalda y la posó en mi trasero. – Me dan ganas de cogerte así y hacerte el amor delante de él, para que vea que eres mía.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, con mi espalda pegada a la pared del ascensor, que se había detenido, besándonos.

- Sabes que te quiero. – dije sin dejar de besarle. "¿De verdad le quiero? ¿Aun le quiero?"

- Ya lo se. – dijo empezando a levantar la falda de mi vestido.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te pones tan celoso?

- No quiero que vuelvas a verle.

Me paralicé al momento, dejé caer las piernas y puse los pies en el suelo. Le di al botón del ascensor y volví a ponerlo en marcha. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, salí a toda prisa de allí y fui en busca de mi coche. Me puse al volante y Jacob se asomó a la ventanilla.

- Bella, no entiendo porque no quieres alejarte de él.

- Esta noche vas a tener que buscarte un sitio para dormir. – dije antes de poner el coche en marcha e irme.

Metí el coche en el parquing y fui hacia mi apartamento. Cerré la puerta con llave y cerrojo, algo que nunca hacía, pero esa noche no quería ver a nadie y ya había demasiada gente que tenía la llave de un apartamento. Me quité la ropa y fui directa a la cama.

Entendía porque Jacob quería que me alejara de Edward. Se había dado cuenta de cómo me miraba, y seguro que también se había fijado en como le miraba yo. Era algo que no podía evitar.

Oí como llamaban a la puerta, pero fingí no estar en casa. No dejaban de insistir, y eso me exasperaba. Oí como intentaban abrir la puerta con la llave, por lo que solo podían ser tres personas: Alice, Rosalie o Jacob. Y no me sentía con fuerzas de ver a ninguno de los tres.

Los golpes cesaron pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar al momento. me cubrí la cabeza con las almohada, intentando no oír los timbrazos de mi móvil. Fuera quien fuera, colgó y mi móvil dejó de sonar. "Al fin"

La puerta, el timbre, el móvil… me puse a llorar de los nervios y la impotencia. Estaba empezando a volverme loca.

- Largo! – grité con el dolor tiñendo mi voz.

PUM!

Me levanté de la cama al oír el fuerte golpe, salí al salón y, en cuanto le vi, no pude evitar salir corriendo y saltar a sus brazos, aun llorando.

- Bella, creía que te habría pasado algo. – susurró con voz preocupada, empezando a acariciar mi espalda desnuda.

Me llevó en brazos hacia mi dormitorio y me dejó en mi cama. Me cubrió con su chaqueta y se fue. Oí otro ruido y luego jaleo por la cocina, como si estuviera buscando algo.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté, incorporándome.

Edward apareció en la habitación con un par de vasos en lo que me pareció que había coñac. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio uno de los vasos. Le di las gracias y me lo bebí todo de un trago. Edward hizo lo mismo y terminó tumbándose a mi lado, aunque guardando ciertas distancias. Solamente estaba ahí, mirándome a los ojos, y ello me gustó, ya que yo seguía desnuda y solo me cubría su chaqueta.

No pude evitarlo y, cuando quise darme cuenta, mi mano acariciaba distraídamente su mejilla, aunque al momento me sujetó por la muñeca y apartó mi mano de él.

- Lo siento. – murmuré, aunque no lo sentía en absoluto.

- Bella, me gustas mucho, pero esto no es lo que quieres. No es lo que siente tu corazón. – dijo llevando su mano a mi pecho.

Estaba segura de que notaría los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse de tenerle tan cerca, de sentir su piel sobre la mía.

- Lamento que discutas con Jacob por mi culpa. – dije alejando su mano de mí. – he estado pensando el ello, y creo que debería alejarme de ti.

- No, no lo hagas por favor. – dije abrazándome a su cintura de golpe. – no quiero que desaparezcas.

- Bella…

- ¿No te has parado a pensar porque te odia Jacob? – dije apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho. - ¿Por qué yo no puedo dejar de mirarte? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de tocarte? – dije pasando lentamente mi mano por su brazo.

- Tú no quieres esto. – edward estaba nervioso. Su voz y su cuerpo le delataban. Estaba temblando.

- Yo solo quiero que no te vayas. Aun somos amigos, ¿no?

- Lo somos.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?

- Solo a dormir. – dijo acariciando mi espalda.

- Solo dormir. – repetí antes de cerrar los ojos.

Había llegado un punto en que mi vida sin Edward ya no tenía sentido. Necesitaba verle cada día, aunque fueran pocos minutos. Me dormí sintiendo su mano acariciar mi brazo.

Esa noche tuve un sueño de lo más inquietante y, al mismo tiempo, excitante. Estaba con Jacob, en la cama, haciendo el amor como otras tantas veces. De repente, Edward aparece en la habitación, aparta a Jacob y continúa él haciéndome el amor. Desperté cuando, en el sueño, llegaba al orgasmo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que Edward seguía a mi lado, y me estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. "Será posible que… no, por favor, no."

- Bella, ¿Qué pasaba? – dijo mientras yo me ponía en pie, cubriéndome bien con la chaqueta.

- Nada.

- Pero… gemías.

Me volví y vi que Edward se había ruborizado.

- Voy a darme una ducha. – cogí algo de ropa de mi armario y me fui al baño sin mirar atrás. – Por cierto, ¿como entraste anoche? – dije desde dentro de la ducha.

- Le di una patada a la puerta. Te debo una cerradura nueva.

- Pero intentaste abrir la puerta con una llave.

- Me la dio Rosalie, después de suplicárselo un buen rato.

"¿Rosalie? Pero si ella nunca ha querido que tuviera nada con Edward."

- Ya hablaré yo con ella. – me di una ducha rápida y salí de la ducha ya envuelta con la toalla.

Me sorprendió encontrar a Edward allí, mirándome fijamente.

- Tengo que vestirme, Edward.

- Vale. – dijo, pero no se movió ni apartó la vista.

- Edward…

- ¿Si?

- Nada.

Respiré hondo, le di la espalda y me quité la toalla. Aun con Edward a menos de dos metros de mí, me puse mi tanga negro y mi vestido, que también era de color negro. Me recogí el pelo mojado en un moño y me volví hacia Edward.

La que se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos fui yo, mirando la entrepierna de Edward. Parecía que los pantalones estuvieran a punto de reventar. Sentía el calor subir a mis mejillas e invadir todo mi cuerpo. Me puse a recoger la toalla, intentando no mirarle, intentando no lanzarme a sus brazos y besarle, que era lo que estaba deseando hacer en ese momento.

En un momento en que le daba la espalda, sentí a Edward pegado a mi cuerpo. Sentía su erección rozar mi trasero, sus manos posarse sobre mi cintura, empezando a levantar mi vestido, su aliento en mi cuello, sus labios jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – conseguí decir, sintiendo como empezaba a faltarme el aire.

- Llevo meses deseando hacerlo. – llevó sus manos a la tira de mi tanga y lo fue bajando lentamente. – y lo que me dijiste anoche, me ha dado esperanzas.

- ¿De verdad gemí?

- Si.

- Soñaba contigo.

- Esto es por ti. – dijo pegando aun más su cuerpo al mío, si ello era posible. – Siempre ha sido por ti.

- Pero tú e Irina…

- Siempre pienso en ti, aunque hace dos meses que no estoy con nadie.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y llevé mis manos al botón de sus pantalones, mientras que sus manos recorrían mi trasero.

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo mientras empezaba a bajarle los pantalones.

- Si.

- Pero tienes novio.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no… yo…

- ¿No quieres hacerlo? – dije metiendo mi mano en sus calzoncillos.

- Si, pero no si tienes novio. – me cogió por las muñecas y las dejó al lado de mi cuerpo.

- Tú me has provocado. ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

- Bella, te quiero, y estoy deseando estar contigo, pero solos tú y yo.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos? – dije aun sin poder creerme lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Quiero pasar toda la vida contigo, Bella. Estos dos últimos meses han sido los mejores meses de toda mi vida.

- Pero…

- ¿Amas a Jacob? – sus manos ahora acariciaban mis mejillas. - ¿estás enamorada de él?

Me quedé silencio, aparté a Edward de mí, me puse bien el tanga y fui en busca del teléfono, que estaba en mi mesita de noche. Marqué el número de Jacob de memoria y esperé a que respondiera. Saltó el buzón de voz y, en cuanto sonó la señal, hablé.

- Jacob, soy yo. Necesito hablar contigo, es importante. Llámame en cuanto puedas. Adiós.

Dejé el móvil sobre la cama y, con Edward detrás de mí, fui hacia la cocina, donde preparé un par de cafés.

- ¿Por qué has llamado a Jacob? – dijo cogiendo la taza que le tendía.

- Edward, parece que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti. – dije dejando la taza sobre la encimera. – Quiero mucho a Jacob, le conozco de toda la vida, pero todas las noches sueño contigo.

- ¿Me quieres? – dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

- Si.

- Dímelo. Dime que me quieres.

- Te quiero. – dije provocando una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de Edward.

_- ¿En serio?_

Me aparté de Edward y salí corriendo al salón, donde encontré a Jacob al lado de la puerta.

- Jacob…

- Oí tu mensaje y vine corriendo a verte, literalmente. – dijo intentando tranquilizar su respiración. - ¿Para esto me has hecho venir? ¿Para que te viera con ese? – dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba Edward.

- Jacob, yo quería hablar contigo. – dije acercándome a él, pero se alejó de mí.

- No hay nada de lo que hablar.

- Jacob, por favor…

- Ya puedes follártelo tranquila. Lo nuestro ha terminado. – me tiró las llaves de mi piso a los pies y se fue dando un portazo.

Sentí morir al oír el dolor en su voz. Las cosas no tendrían que haber ido de esa forma. Si, en realidad le había llamado para romper con él, pero no quería que termináramos así.

Edward apareció a mi lado, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me acompañó al sofá. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó mientras yo me ponía a llorar. Edward no decía nada, solo me abrazaba y besaba mi frente de vez en cuando.

- Edward, lo siento. – dije cuando al fin pude hablar.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Quieres estar sola?

- No.

- Voy a prepararte un te, vale?

- Vale.

Edward me dio un suave y breve beso en los labios y se fue hacia la cocina. Me tumbé en el sofá, cerré los ojos y me dediqué a escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo en la cocina. Ruido al abrir y cerrar los armarios, cazuelas, los fogones… a los pocos minutos, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me dio una taza.

- Cuidado, está caliente.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo. – dije bebiendo un trago de mi te.

- Nunca me apartaré de ti, a no ser que tú me lo pidas. – Sentía su mano acariciar mi brazo, y me sentía muy a gusto.

- Me alegro de que me convencieras de que fuéramos amigos. – me sinceré. – estos dos últimos meses lo he pasado muy bien a tu lado. Me has mostrado al verdadero Edward, de lo cual me alegro mucho.

- Y yo lamento haberme acercado a ti solo por tu cuerpo.

Alcé la vista y vi que sonreía con tristeza. No pude evitarlo y besé sus labios.

- Y cuando me diste la oportunidad de conocernos, me hiciste muy feliz, a pesar de que tuviera que verte con tu novio. Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. – dejó su taza sobre la mesa, yo le imité y me tomó de ambas manos. – desde que empezamos a organizar todo lo de la boda, empecé a enamorarme de ti.

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? – exclamé, emocionada.

- Creía que había quedado claro. – dijo sonriendo, dejándome hipnotizada con su hermosa sonrisa, y sus penetrantes y grandes ojos verdes. – Bella, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- Si.

- ¿Si? – ahora el sorprendido era él.

- Creía que había quedado claro. – dije acercándome a él.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a cenar… digamos… esta noche?

- Si. Me encantaría.

- Genial. – me dio otro beso en los labios y nos abrazamos. – esta semana están pintando mi piso, así que me voy a casa de Jasper a darme una ducha y a prepararme.

- Vale. – dije, aunque yo no quería que se marchara.

- Vendré a buscarte en… tres horas. Te parece?

- Si.

- Hasta dentro de tres horas. – nos besamos dulcemente y se marchó.

En cuanto Edward salió por la puerta, guiñándome un ojo, fui en busca de mi móvil y llamé a Alice y Rose. En menos de quince minutos, las dos ya estaban en mi casa. Estaba tan emocionada que necesitaba contárselo a mis dos mejores amigas. Cuando les conté lo sucedido, Alice pareció ponerse muy contenta y Rosalie se quedó muy sorprendida.

- Alice, ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – dijo Rosalie, golpeándole con el codo.

- Perdonadme, pero prefiero que estés con Edward que con Jacob. Nunca me ha caído bien. – dijo Alice mirando al suelo, empezando a jugar con los bajos de su vestido.

- Lo sabemos. – dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo. – Nunca has sabido disimular. – añadí. – y no solo era por lo de Leah.

- No, no era solo por ella. – se sentó pegada a mí y me abrazó. – se que te quería, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Edward si lo es.

- Ya… - dije por decir algo.

- Reconócelo Bella. Con Jacob apenas hablabas, solo era sexo. Con Edward es distinto, ¿verdad?

- Verdad. – dije. Mi hermanita tenía razón. – pero era sexo muy bueno. – dije provocando que a Rosalie le diera la risa. – Pero cambiemos de tema. Alice, ¿como ha ido tu noche de bodas?

Miré a Alice y vi que se sonrojaba.

- No muy bien. Jasper sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero…

- Tranquila, Alice. – Rosalie se sentó a su lado y las dos la abrazamos. - ¿Te dolió?

- Si. – murmuró. Para Jasper había sido su primera vez.

- ¿Y que hizo Jasper?

- Paró y se tumbó a mi lado.

- ¿Y no hicisteis nada?

- No quiero hablar de ello. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – Al final la noche acabó bien, gracias a…

- Sus milagrosas manos. – volvimos a decir Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

Alice siempre alababa las manos de su ya marido, que siempre la hacían llegar al orgasmo.

- Si, y no lo digáis en ese tonito. – dijo tirándose encima de nosotras.

- Bueno, ¿así que en un par de horas Edward va a venir a buscarte? – preguntó Rosalie, intentando quitarse a Alice de encima, pero no pudo.

- Si.

- Te veo muy ilusionada, Bella.

- Eso es porque lo estoy.

- ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de Jacob?

Su pregunta me dejó k.o. no supe que decir.

- Como te has pasado, Rose. – dijo Alice.

- Rosalie tiene razón. Yo nunca voy a poder olvidar a Jake, él ha sido el amor de mi vida, igual que Emmett tiene un lugar en mi corazón, pero Edward me da vida. Siento que moriría si no pudiera verle todos los días. Le quiero.

Las dos se me quedaron mirando con ojos emocionados y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las tenía a las dos abrazándome.

Estuvieron en mi casa hasta que solo faltaban veinte minutos para mi cita con Edward. Estaba nerviosa, emocionada, tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo estaba deseando que Edward llegara, pero no lo hizo.

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Tres horas.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá, llorando, esperando a Edward.

Cuando amaneció me levanté del sofá y me fui a la cama. Ese día tenía una reunión muy importante, pero no me levanté de la cama en todo el día. No tenía fuerzas. Los brazos y las piernas me pesaban como si soportaran quilos y quilos de dolor. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar y mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro capítulo llegó. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bella y Jacob han terminado, y Bella ha iniciado una relación con Edward, pero que es lo que le ha pasado?¿Porque no ha ido a buscar a Bella?¿alguna teoria?**

**Besitos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**8.**

- O te mueves ya o me voy sola. – dije con mi ya habitual bordería.

- Ya voy. Dame solo un minuto más. – Rosalie seguía debajo de su mesa, buscando el anillo que se le había caído.

- Ya llevamos quince minutos así. – se me estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia, y era mejor que eso no sucediera.

- Ya está! Ya lo tengo! – exclamó. Se levantó con cuidado del suelo y se puso el anillo.

Emmett le había pedido matrimonio a Rosalie la noche anterior y a Rosalie casi le da algo cuando vio que se le había caído el anillo. Estaban los dos de los más emocionados. Me hubiera contagiado de su alegría si no fuera por el escudo que había creado alrededor de mi corazón. A esas alturas de la vida, ya no sentía emoción alguna.

Rosalie cogió su bolso y nos fuimos a comer, como hacíamos cada día. Rosalie me estaba hablando de lo que tenía planeado para la boda, pero yo apenas me estaba enterando de lo que me estaba diciendo. Como se suele decir, estaba pasando bastante de ella.

- Bella, no me estás escuchando.

- No, lo siento.

- No. No lo sientes. – alcé la vista y vi que Rosalie estaba enfadada. – Oye, me voy. Tenía que contarte algo, pero ya veo que te importa una mierda mi vida.

Se puso de pie y, cuando empezó a recogerse el pelo en una coleta, me di cuenta de cual era la noticia que me iba a dar. Su blusa se alzó un poco y me fijé en que tenía un poco de tripa. No tenía mucha tripa, pero si lo suficiente como para estar embarazada de tres meses.

- ¿Estás embarazada? – dije, sintiendo flojear el poder de mi escudo, y sentí un ligero nudo en la garganta causado por la emoción.

- ¿Es que acaso te importa? – dijo en tono frío, aunque merecía que me hablara así.

- Claro que si que me importa.

- Pues si, estoy embarazada. Adiós. – dejó dinero encima de la mesa, cogió su bolso y se marchó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Quise salir corriendo detrás de ella pero, en vez de eso, me pedí una copa. Últimamente, el alcohol era mi único amigo, ya que por culpa de mi actitud, ni siquiera mi hermana me hablaba.

Cuando me bebí mi segunda copa, decidí que había llegado el momento de volver al despacho. Cogí mi bolso, pagué con mi dinero y me fui con calma.

Pasé toda la tarde sola, encerrada en mi despacho, terminando un informe. Estaba acabando cuando alguien empezó a llamar a mi puerta. me extrañó, ya que tampoco me hablaba con ninguno de mis compañeros.

- Pase. – dije guardando el documento.

Emmett entró en el despacho y se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿por?

- Rosalie se ha marchado a casa llorando.

Levanté la vista y me fijé en que estaba cabreado.

- Lo siento.

- No te creo. Has cambiado, Bella.

- No es cierto. – repliqué, aunque era yo la que estaba mintiendo.

- Desde lo de Jacob y Edward estás…

- ¿Cómo estoy? – pregunté, desafiante.

- Te comportas como…

- Anda, dilo, no te cortes. – dije, alzando la voz con chulería.

- Eres una estúpida egoísta. – dije en el mismo tono de voz con que yo le había hablado. - ¿Crees que nosotros no lo estamos pasando mal? ¿Crees que eres la única que e4stá sufriendo? Por Dios Bella, pero si ni siquiera le has ido a ver!

Sentí la bandera flojear de nuevo, pero impedí que las palabras de Emmett penetraban en mi escudo.

**(Flaixback)**

Después de que Edward me dejara plantada, Alice vino por la mañana y me obligó a ir a dar una vuelta con ella, a pesar de que yo no tenía ganas de nada. Incluso tuvo que vestirme ella.

Paseamos durante un rato y acabamos yendo a su apartamento. Me dejó allí, tirada en el sofá, y fue a comprar algo para picar. Cuando salió del apartamento, empecé a oír unos ruiditos. Mi curiosidad pudo con mi sensatez y fui hacia la habitación de invitados. Lo peor que pude hacer fue abrir la puerta. Sabía que Edward estaba pasando unos días allí, pero no creía que estuviera allí en ese momento.

En cuanto le vi, sentí una gran ira invadir mi cuerpo y terminé atravesando la puerta con el puño. Sentí como el aire empezaba a faltarme, y como si una mano invisible estuviera estrujando mi corazón.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó, como si no supiera que era yo.

Edward estaba en la cama, con Leah encima de él, moviéndose, gimiendo y gritando como la perra que era. Leah se volvió y sonrió mientras cogía las manos de Edward y las ponía sobre sus pechos.

Me hice varios rasguños al sacar la mano del agujero de la puerta y salí corriendo de allí. Me topé con Alice en el portal cuando salí corriendo a la calle. Desde aquel día, no había vuelto a esa casa.

A pocos metros de allí, me encontré con Jacob. Hizo el intento de abrazarme cuando me vio correr como una desesperada. Le aparté de mí con brusquedad y crucé la calle. Cuando llegué a la acera, oí un fuerte golpe. Me di la vuelta al momento y vi a Jacob tirado en el suelo de mala manera.

**(Fin Flaixback)**

- Bella, deberías ir a ver a Jacob. – dijo en un tono más suave. Estiró el brazo sobre mi mesa e intentó tomar mi mano, pero la aparté al momento y la puse sobre mi regazo. Emmett me miró con tristeza. - ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué eres tan fría?

- Emmett, aun me queda trabajo por hacer. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- Pero… somos amigos.

Mi escudo flaqueó de nuevo ante el tono de su voz, así que fui hacia el pequeño armario en el que guardaba mis cosas, cogí mi bolso y me fui del despacho.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y, como otra noche más, me fui hacia la zona oscura de la ciudad, como la llamaban, y fui hacia el parque. Allí le encontré, como todas las noches. En cuanto me vio llegar, sonrió.

- Ya creía que hoy no vendrías. – me abrazó por la cintura y me besó con dulzura, aunque sabía que solo lo hacía para que me sintiera cómoda. Dejé el bolso encima de un banco y empecé a quitarle la camisa. - ¿Tienes prisa, cariño?

- Cállate. – dije desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones. – No te pago para que hables.

- Hoy corre por cuenta de la casa.

- ¿Por qué? – dije mientras me sentaba en el banco, encima de él.

Me aparté el tanga hacia un lado e hice que entrara en mí. Empecé a moverme encima de él mientras descubría uno de mis pechos y empezaba a besarlo.

- Cada noche te gastas cien pavos en mí.

- Eres el único que vale la pena. – Había probado a varios y él era el mejor.

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Cuántos cumples?

- Diecinueve.

No detuve mis movimientos pero examiné su rostro con más atención. Paul era un chico de piel morena, lo que me recordaba un poco a Jacob, y tenía unos labios y un cuerpazo…, lo que me recordaba a Edward. Había pensado que tendría unos veinticinco.

Llevábamos viéndonos más de cuatro meses y, en ocasiones, encontraba el dinero que había pagado en mi bolso.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – dije justo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Paul acariciaba mi trasero con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugaba con mi clítoris. Yo aun me movía sobre él, esperando a que él también llegara al orgasmo, lo que no tardó en hacer.

Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban de Paul. Durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, follábamos como si fuéramos una pareja normal. Nada mecánico. Simplemente, nos dejábamos llevar.

- Aun no se porque sigues viniendo. – dijo cuando estábamos en el suelo, yo arrodillada a su lado, masajeando su miembro. – Eres guapa, simpática, inteligente… no entiendo que no tengas novio. – hablaba entre jadeos, y yo no pude evitar sonreír con tristeza ante sus palabras.

- Y yo no entiendo que, con solo diecinueve años, lleves meses prostituyéndote.

- Cosas de la vida. Ni siquiera se como te llamas.

Sentí que, a cierta distancia, había gente, pero me daba igual. Las noches que pasaba con Paul eran los únicos momentos en que no pensaba en lo que tanto me dolía.

- ¿A cuantas te tiras al día? – dije poniéndome encima de él.

- Antes a varias, pero hace tres meses que solo a una. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – tú eres distinta.

Me tumbé encima de él y Paul me abrazó al momento. Aun no se como ni porqué, pero terminé devolviéndole el abrazo.

Pronto sentí sus labios buscar los míos y los recibí al momento. Ese beso era distinto a los habituales. Era dulce, suave, delicioso. Jugamos con nuestras lenguas mientras rodábamos por el suelo y Paul se ponía encima de mí. Yo misma me levanté el vestido hasta la cintura y, a los pocos segundos, le sentí entrar en mí con delicadeza.

Grité como nunca antes lo había hecho al sentirle en mí.

- Me gustas mucho, - dijo moviéndose lentamente.

- Paul, yo… no me hagas esto.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? – volvió a besarme y ya no pude hablar.

No dijimos nada durante los siguientes minutos. Cientos de emociones embargaban mi cuerpo: el placer del momento, lástima por lo bajo que había llegado a caer, simpatía por el chico y miedo al ver a las dos personas que se acercaban a nosotros. La placa de uno de ellos brilló bajo la luz de una de las farolas.

- Se acabó la fiesta, parejita. – dijo el chico.

Paul se levantó y ambos nos pusimos en pie. Cuando nos colocamos bien la ropa, nos esposaron a los dos.

- ¿Es que está prohibido hacer el amor en el parque? – dijo Paul mientras nos llevaban al coche patrulla.

- Lo es, sobre todo cuando se trata de prostitución. – dijo la agente que me llevaba a mí, una chica de unos treinta años.

- Aquí nadie se prostituye. – dije al sentir su mirada sobre mí. Estaba insinuando que la puta era yo.

- Claro que no. Estábamos en el parque porque ni en mi casa ni en la suya teníamos intimidad. – dijo Paul, que se resistía a entrar en el coche patrulla. – Ni siquiera nos ha pedido nuestra identificación.

- No me hace falta, Paul. – dijo el chico, que tendría mi edad. – te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que te detengo por prostitución.

- Agente Newton, hace meses que no me dedico a eso. Ahora tengo novia. – dijo mirándome a mí. "Que deprisa que se le ocurren las mentiras." – estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños.

- Deja de contarme historias. – dijo antes de meterle en el coche a la fuerza.

La agente que me llevaba a mi y yo rodeamos el coche y me hizo entrar por la otra puerta. Pusieron el coche en marcha al momento, aunque no se dieron ninguna prisa.

- Lo siento cariño. – susurró Paul, que se acercó a mí hasta besar mi mejilla. – Tendríamos que haber esperado a que mis padres se marcharan de casa. – hablaba bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los policías pudieran oírle.

- No pasa nada. Todo se aclarará. – dije hablando en el mismo tono que él.

- Eso espero. – suspiró, y ahora fui yo quien le besó, pero en los labios. – lamento que mi pasado te haya metido en esto.

- Conozco muy bien tu pasado. Saldremos de esta.

Paul y yo nos besamos de nuevo y, después de varios avisos de que no nos tocáramos, llegamos a la comisaría.

Nos llevaron a dos celdas distintas. No sabía qué estaría pasando con Paul, pero me estaba preocupando mucho por él. "Dios Bella, es un prostituto. No pienses más en él." Pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé encerrada, ni me importaba. Nadie me estaría esperando, nadie estaría preocupado, nadie…

- Señorita. – dijo un chico de uniforme acercándose a mí.

- ¿Si?

- Ya puede irse.

- ¿A dónde?

- A su casa. Acaban de pagar su fianza.

- ¿Quién? – pregunté, sorprendida. No me lo esperaba. Nadie sabía donde estaba.

- Un tío enorme. – dijo sacándome de la celda.

Me llevó hacia una zona en la que había varios despachos y Emmett se acercó a mí. no dijo nada, me dio mi bolso, me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hacia la calle.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dije, intentando soltarme, pero no lo conseguí.

- Vámonos.

- No. ¿Dónde está Paul?

- ¿Quién narices es Paul?

Me detuve en seco y me aparté de él. Rebusqué en mi bolso, pero no encontré mi dinero.

- ¿Y mi dinero? ¿Dónde está mi dinero? – exclamé, empezando a ponerme histérica.

- Bella, haz el favor de calmarte.

- No me calmo. Necesito el dinero. Tengo que sacar a Paul.

- Bella, es un prostituto, o como se quiera hacer llamar.

- Tú no sabes nada. – me alejé de él y volví a entrar en la comisaría. Justamente me encontré a Newton, uno de los policías que nos habían detenido. – Agente.

- ¿No le han soltado ya? Pues márchese.

- ¿Dónde está Paul?¿Sigue encerrado?

- Si. – dijo intentando marcharse.

- ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar para que le suelten? – dije cogiéndole del brazo, pero le solté al momento al darme cuenta de su mirada. - ¿Cuánto? – grité.

- Señorita, o se calma o la encierro otra vez.

- Agente, ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar para que suelten a Paul? – dijo Emmett, que apareció a mi lado en ese momento.

- Cien más que la chica. Venga conmigo. – Emmett y el agente se marcharon y volvieron a los pocos minutos. No venían solos. – Aquí le tienes.

Paul corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo al momento y, en cuanto nos separamos, nos besamos. Sentí la mano de Emmett sobre mi espalda y, al momento, salimos los tres a la calle.

- Vámonos, Bella. – dijo Emmett yendo hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado frente a la comisaría.

- Espera.

Paul rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

- ¿Te llamas Bella? tienes un nombre precioso.

- Gracias.

- Gracias a ti por sacarme de la cárcel.

- No podía dejarte ahí dentro.

- Estando en la celda he estado pensando en algo. Si quisieras, podríamos salir juntos algún día. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – nada de sexo. Cena y un poco de conversación. Ya sabes, como dos amigos.

- Yo no tengo amigos. – murmuré.

- Pues ahora ya tienes a uno. ¿Mañana por la noche?

- ¿A la hora de siempre?

- Pero no en el parque. – dijo Paul, y ambos nos pusimos a reír.

- No.

- ¿Qué te parece enfrente del instituto? Hay varios lugares para ir a cenar por zona. – dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Me parece perfecto. Hasta mañana.

Paul se marchó a pie y yo fui hacia el coche de Emmett, pero no me subí en él.

- Tengo que ir a buscar mi coche.

- Tu coche ya está en tu coche. Sube. – estaba enfadado y ni siquiera me miró cuando habló. Haz el favor de subirte al coche, Isabella.

Solo una vez me había llamado así y prefería no recordar ese momento. Me metí en el coche, me abroché el cinturón y Emmet puso el coche en marcha. Conducía como un loco y, en cuanto llegamos a mi apartamento, frenó en seco y casi me golpeo la cabeza contra el salpicadero.

- ¿Pero que coño te pasa? – grité al momento.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? – gritó saliendo del coche.

Salí del coche y entré en el portal del edificio. Subí corriendo las escaleras, con Emmett tras de mí en todo momento, y entré en mi apartamento.

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? – gritó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas follándote a desconocidos? Y pagando, encima!

- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga?

- Has caído muy bajo, Bella. Abandonas a todos tus amigos por un prostituto!

- Ese prostituto, como tu lo llamas, es el único que me hace olvidar el dolor! – dije, dejándome caer en el sofá.

El escudo volvía a flaquear, y esta vez no tuve fuerzas para volver a cerrarlo. Me puse a llorar al momento y me abracen a Emmett, que se había sentado a mi lado.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero Emmett no me dejó sola ni un momento. Me llevó a la cama cuando ya estaba amaneciendo y fue a prepararme el desayuno.

- Buenos días! – dijo en tono cantarín mientras entraba en mi dormitorio. Dejó la bandeja en mi regazo y se sentó a mi lado. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pues mal.

- Bella, tendrías que haber hablado conmigo o con Rosalie. – se sentó en la cama a mi lado y comenzó a comer. – O con Alice o Jasper. Somos tus amigos.

- Hablar de ello significaba sufrir.

- Pero pagar por sexo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con eso?

- Desde el día del accidente.

- ¡¿Cuatro meses?

- Si.

- Y con cuantos…

- ¿Con cuantos tíos me he acostado? – dije comiéndome una tostada. – durante el primer mes fueron unos diez, pero durante los últimos tres meses solo fue Paul.

- Creo que le gustas al chaval.

- Ya lo se.

- ¿Y él te gusta a ti? porque me dio la impresión de que si.

- Siento algo por él. – admití. – perdóname, por favor.

Emmett dejó la bandeja en mi mesita de noche y me abrazó.

- Creo que voy a ir a ver a Jacob. – dije al cabo de un rato de estar abrazados.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Si, por favor.

- Bien. – volvió a dejar la bandeja en la cama y terminamos de desayunar juntos.

Fui a darme una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una blusa negra. Emmett cogió mi bolso y salimos juntos de mi apartamento. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar pero, como llevaba haciendo los últimos meses, no respondí.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – dijo Emmett sacando mi móvil del bolso. – Es Edward.

- Trae. – cogí el móvil y colgué directamente.

Salimos de mi apartamento cogidos de la cama y fuimos hacia su coche. Me monté en él y me puse el cinturón.

- ¿Cómo supiste que me habían detenido?

- Me pasé toda la noche buscando tu coche. Te encontré cuando la policía os detenía. ¿Por qué has colgado a Edward?

- No quiero saber nada de él.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasó entre vosotros?

- Me dejó plantada para follarse a la zorra de Leah, en casa de Alice. – dije empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Mi escudo había desaparecido y ya no podía controlar mis sentimientos. La mano de Emmett acarició la mía y sonreí. Después de lo mal que le había tratado, Emmett seguía a mi lado. En cuanto saliera del hospital, iría a ver a rosalie y le suplicaría perdón.

Emmett me acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero no entró conmigo, a pesar de que se lo supliqué varias veces. Respiré hondo y entré en la habitación.

Casi me desmayo cuando le vi. Jacob estaba tumbado en la cama, dormido. Tenía la parte derecha de la cara tapada. Me temí lo peor. Me acerqué a él y me senté en la cama, con mi mano acariciando una de sus piernas. Al cabo de unos minutos, abrió los ojos y, al verme, sonrió.

- Has venido.

- Si… - dije intentando devolverle la sonrisa. – Siento no haber venido antes.

- No te disculpes. – dijo intentando sentarse, pero volvió a tumbarse. – ya has venido, eso es lo único que importa. – sonrió de nuevo. – Bella, ¿me estás tocando la pierna?

- Si- "es obvio" – Jacob, que…

- Bella, no estoy bien.

- ¿Por lo de la cara?

- No tengo sensibilidad en las piernas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**¿Qué tal?**

**Aquí está la explicación de lo que pasó con Edward y Jacob. Y lo mal que lo ha pasado Bella.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión, y si tenéis alguna pregunta.**

**Besitos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**9.**

Emmett tuvo que llamar a un médico para que me atendiera. Jacob me había contado que estaba en rehabilitación para poder volver a caminar algún día, ya que el médico era optimista, y que ya apenas se le notaba la quemadura de la cara. Cuando me la enseñó, casi me desmayo. El médico me hizo varias pruebas y me dijo que solo eran nervios y una bajada de tensión pero, lo que en realidad me pasaba, era que me sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

Estuve una hora en el hospital, hasta que Emmett me dijo que tenía que volver a casa. Me despedí de Jacob con un beso en su mejilla buena y nos marchamos. En casa de Emmett no había nadie. Le ayudé a preparar la comida y, cuando estaba poniendo la comida a que se enfriara un poco, oí como la puerta se abría y Emmett, que estaba en el salón, hablaba con alguien.

_- Emmett, ¿para que has hecho tanta comida? – dijo la voz de Rosalie. _

Me tensé al oír su voz. Me estaba entrando el pánico. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero estaba de lo más nerviosa.

_- Rose, hoy no vamos a comer solos. – oí como decía Emmett. También se le notaba nervioso. – Tenemos visita._

_- ¿Quién es? ¿Alice? – dijo, emocionada. - ¿Ha llegado ya de Roma?_

"¿Roma? ¿Qué hace Alice en Roma?"

_- No. No es Alice._

Rosalie entró en la cocina y, en cuanto me vio, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. El pánico y el miedo se apoderaron de mí.

- Emmett, ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo, enfadada.

- Bella quiere hablar contigo.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con esta persona.

- Rosalie, no digas eso. tú no sabes nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Os dejo a solas. – dijo besando la mejilla de su prometida, ya que esta le había girado la cara y no había podido besar sus labios, y salió de la cocina.

- ¿A que has venido?

Quise avanzar hacia ella, abrazarla, pero me derrumbé y caí de rodillas en el suelo. Empecé a llorar como la noche anterior había hecho en mi casa, con Emmett.

- Perdóname, por favor. – dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos. – lo siento mucho. Yo… aun no he superado lo de Edward y lo estoy pasando muy mal. Y encima, lo estoy pagando con la gente que más quiero. Por favor…

- Bella, haz el favor de levantarte del suelo. – dijo con una frialdad nada propia de ella.

No me moví, pero Rosalie me cogió del brazo y me obligó a levantarme. Alcé la vista y miré directamente a Rosalie a los ojos. Me sonrió y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Cariño, no llores más por favor. – cogió una de mis manos y la llevó a su tripa. – llevo cuatro meses deseando que volvieras a ser tu y me entristece verte tan mal.

- Rosalie, yo… me dolía tanto que… me aislé de todo.

- No me digas! - exclamó dándome un abrazo. – no vuelvas a preocuparnos de esta manera.

- Lo siento tanto…

- Vale ya, Bella. No te disculpes más. Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Rosalie me cogió de la mano, cogimos la comida y nos sentamos a la mesa. Rosalie me contó todos los planes que tenía para la boda y para cuando naciera el bebé. No podía dejar de sonreír al verla tan ilusionada y feliz. Me preguntó por lo que había hecho durante estos meses y me derrumbé de nuevo.

- No hace falta que me lo cuentes si te duele. – dijo acariciando mi brazo. – dejémoslo.

- No, Rosalie. Mereces conocer la verdad.

Le conté lo de mis salidas nocturnas a la zona chunga de la ciudad y lo de los prostitutos. Se quedó con la boca abierta, pero en ningún momento dijo nada, al menos hasta que le conté lo de mi cita con Paul.

- Estás loca.

- Lo se

- Pero… no puedes jugar con ese chico.

- No estoy jugando con nadie, Rosalie. – dije dejando a un lado mi plato. – Yo… tengo ganas de conocer a Paul. – dije.

- Pero… por lo menos habrás llevado un control médico, no? – ambas nos pusimos en pie y empezamos a recoger la mesa.

"¿Control médico? No había pensado en ello."

- ¿Bella?

- No. – murmuré.

Rosalie me cogió del brazo, cogió unas llaves y tiró de mí con demasiada brusquedad hacia la puerta de la calle. Terminamos montadas en su coche. Rosalie condujo como una loca hasta que llegamos a un hospital. Volvió a cogerme, esta vez de la mano, y fuimos hacia el mostrador tras el que había un chico y una chica. En cuanto reconocí al chico, di media vuelta y me escondí, agachada tras el mostrador.

- Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurró Rosalie. – Hola Edward.

- Hola Rosalie. ¿Que haces aquí?

- Vengo a ver a la doctora Stanley.

- ¿El embarazo va bien? – preguntó. Sonaba como si estuviera preocupado.

- Si. Es solo que quería consultarle un par de cosas, nada importante. – dijo empezando a darme golpecitos con el pie.

- Pues la doctora Stanley está en su despacho. Seguro que puede atenderte ahora.

- Gracias, Edward.

- Rosalie, ¿Cómo está Bella? – "como si te importara."

- Mal, y no le ha contado a nadie el porque. – dijo, dejando al fin de golpearme. - ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Edward? ¿Por qué le duele tanto hablar de ti?

- No lo se. Te lo juro.

- Bella estaba muy enamorada de ti. Por ti dejó a Jacob. Le rompiste el corazón.

- Rosalie, te juro que no se lo que pasó. – dijo empezando a alzar la voz. – Yo… me estaba preparando para nuestra cita, apareció una chica… joder, no lo se. No me acuerdo de nada.

Mientras le oía hablar, sentía como mi corazón era atravesado por un puñal invisible. Las imágenes de Edward y Leah reaparecieron en mi mente. Sentía como una lágrima empezaba a rodar por mi mejilla. Luché contra ello, pero no pude aguantarlo más y me puse en pie.

- ¡¿Bella? – exclamó Edward al verme, sorprendido. Pero más sorprendido se quedó él cuando le golpeé con el puño en la nariz. – Dios! Que daño!

- Me largo. – dije, pero Rosalie no me dejó marchar. – Rosalie, por favor.

- Hemos venido a ver a la doctora y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Adiós, Edward.

Con la mano de Rosalie aun sujetando mi muñeca, nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño despacho. La tal doctora Stanley nos llevó hacia una pequeña sala. Me desnudé, me puse uno de los camisones del hospital y me tumbé en la camilla.

Mientras la doctora Stanley me examinaba, ella y Rosalie hablaban animadamente sobre el futuro bebé de mi amiga. Quise prestar atención, pero no lo conseguí. Edward dominaba mis pensamientos.

- Bella, ¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando exactamente? – preguntó la doctora, haciendo que apartara a Edward a un lado. "Una manera muy sutil de preguntarme que diablos hago aquí."

- No lo se.

- De acuerdo. Iré al grano. ¿Con cuantos hombres te has acostado sin protección?

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Los últimos seis meses.

- Once.

- Vaya! Si que has estado ocupada! – exclamó, mirándome fijamente.

- Pero hace tres meses que solo he estado con uno. Y no siempre fue sin protección.

- Bueno, ya tengo lo que necesito. – la doctora se alejó de mí y guardó las muestras que había tomado. – Os llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. Bella?

- Si? – dije mientras empezaba a vestirme.

- Si tienes novio, dile que venga. Quiero hacerle unas pruebas a él también.

- Ya… vale. Se lo diré. Adiós.

- Adiós Jessica. – Rosalie me cogió de la mano y fuimos directamente en busca de su coche. - ¿Once tíos? Me habías dicho diez, que no son pocos.

- Hace seis meses aun estaba con Jacob. – dije cuando Rosalie ponía el coche en marcha. – Está muy mal. Rosalie.

- El coche le golpeó en la columna. Y la cara… se le quemó con el asfalto. Se le quitó bastante piel. – dijo Rose mientras yo volvía a ponerme a llorar. – Bella, está vivo. Eso es lo importante.

- Ya, pero…

- Vamos, te voy a llevar a casa.

.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto llegué a casa, me fui a dar una ducha caliente y me arreglé para mi cita con Paul. Aun faltaban dos horas para que nos viéramos, pero pensaba volver al hospital. Encontré mi coche en el garaje, con las llaves sobre la rueda delantera.

Estuve en el hospital en apenas diez minutos. Aparqué en la calle y fui en busca de la habitación de Jacob, pero no llegué a entrar en ella. Había alguien con él. Estaban hablando.

_- Me sorprende verte tan arreglado. – dijo la voz de Jacob. – nunca te había visto así. ¿Es que tienes una cita?_

_- La verdad es que si. He quedado con una chica. – dijo una voz que me sobresaltó. _

_- ¿La conozco?_

_- No lo se. Yo no conozco a tus amigos._

_- Cierto. Lo siento._

_- ¿Aun sigues con aquella chica? Con la que te ibas a casar._

_- No._

_- ¿Ha venido a verte?_

_- Si. Ha venido esta mañana. No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho el verla, aunque me daba la sensación de que está un poco mal. Y todo es por mi culpa. _

"¿Por su culpa? ¿Por qué dice eso?"

_- Jacob, no digas chorradas._

_- No son chorradas. Pero bueno, háblame de esa chica._

_- Pues es guapísima, simpática, inteligente y, lo más importante, es una persona estupenda. Me gusta mucho._

_- Eso parece, porque nunca te había visto con esa sonrisa de bobo._

- Señorita, ¿le ocurre algo? – dijo una voz a mi lado. Era un médico.

- No, no me pasa nada.

- ¿Es que no encuentra alguna habitación?

- Si. Es esta.

- ¿Es usted familiar del señor Black?

- Algo así. "Ya no se ni quien soy."

- Muy bien. Entonces pasemos. Tengo que darles una noticia. – el médico me cogió de la mano y me hizo entrar con él en la habitación.

Deseé que la tierra me tragara cuando los dos clavaron sus ojos en mí.

- ¿Bella? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Ho-hola.

- ¿Cómo va, señor Black?

- Bien. Ya no me piuca. – Dijo. Vi que tenía la quemadura de la cara al descubierto, y el doctor fue a examinarle.

Di media vuelta al momento. Me dolía verle tan mal y no me atrevía ni a mirarle en esos momentos. Sentí unos brazos abrazar mi cuerpo desde mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y me abracé con fuerza a Paul.

- Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – susurró sin dejar de abrazarme.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿De que conoces a Jacob? – dije mientras Paul secaba mis lágrimas.

- Señor Black, venga por favor.

Paul me llevó hacia la cama de Jacob. Él se quedó hablando con el médico mientras yo me sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Hola Bella.

- Hola Jake. ¿Cómo lo llevas? – dije como si nada.

- Bien. – estaba claro que estaba mintiendo. - ¿De que conoces a Paul?

- Somos amigos. – dije mirando a Paul, que hablaba con el doctor con cara de preocupación. - ¿Y tú?

- Bella, hay algo que nunca te he contado. – dijo a la vez que cogía mi mano.

- Puedes contármelo ahora. – dije al verle tan triste.

- Vale. Es que… verás… no soy hijo único. Tengo un hermano seis años menor. – empezó a decir en voz baja. – desde que el año pasado salió del reformatorio no volví a saber de él hasta hace un mes. Ahora viene a verme cada día.

- Jacob, ha llegado la hora de la rehabilitación. – dijo el doctor. – hoy te voy a llevar yo. – el doctor cogió una silla de ruedas que había en una esquina de la habitación y, entre él y Paul, pusieron a Jake en ella.

- No vamos a poder salir esta noche. – me dijo Paul al oído, abrazándome por la cintura.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – susurré.

- Ahora te lo cuento. – dijo en el mismo tono que yo. Tenía muy mala cara.

- Vale.

- Voy a acompañar a Jake. Vendré en cinco minutos.

- Vale.

Paul me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue empujando la silla de Jacob. Una vez que me quedé sola, me senté en la cama. Recapitulé lo sucedido desde que había llegado al hospital. La charla, lo que me contó Jacob de su hermano 'secreto'… y además, el doctor había llamado a Paul señor Black.

- No puede ser. – murmuré.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?

Me levanté de la cama y me aparté de Paul, que se había acercado a mí.

- Bella, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Tú eres su hermano.

- A la familia no se gusta que se sepa. ¿De que conoces tú a Jake?

- Yo… él… nosotros… - no me salían las palabras.

Paul cada vez estaba más cerca y terminé con la espalda pegada a la pared.

- Conozco a Jacob desde que teníamos seis años. Nunca he sabido nada de ti.

- Nací con una enfermedad muy rara y pasé varios años en el hospital. Salí a los ocho años, cuando al fin estuve recuperado.

- ¿Y los otros once años? – dije sintiendo su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

- No quise vivir con mis padres.

- Porque podría haber salido antes del hospital, pero ellos no me sacaron. Son unos…

- No hables mal de Sarah y Billy. – repliqué, apartándole de mí. – Ellos son como unos padres para mí.

- Pues para mí no. Para mí mis padres siempre han sido mis abuelos. Ellos me han criado, y a los catorce me escapé de casa. – Paul se alejó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. – Ellos murieron y yo no quería volver con mis padres. Ellos no me quieren. – se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. – Jacob es el único que me aprecia un poco, pero como se entere de lo que soy…

Fui a sentarme a su lado y le abracé.

- Lo que tú eres es bien simple. Eres un chico amable, simpático, buena gente, que ha sufrido mucho, y que solo ansía tener una vida mejor.

- He estado pensando en ir a la universidad. Hace meses que pienso en ello, por eso no he dejado mí… trabajo. Necesito el dinero.

- Con lo inteligente que eres, seguro que consigues lo que quieras.

- Gracias, Bella. Eres la mejor. – me devolvió el abrazo y acabamos tumbándonos en la cama.

Toc, toc, toc.

Paul no dejó de besarme ni de acariciar mi muslo, aunque yo tampoco saqué mi mano de su pantalón, acariciando su trasero.

- _Bella, se que estás ahí. – casi me caigo de la cama cuando oí su voz. – ábreme o entro yo._

- ¿Quién es ese? – dijo Paul aun sin abandonar mis labios.

- Para mí, nadie.

_- Bella, por favor. – dijo, empezando a abrir la puerta._

- Tranquila, ya voy yo. – me dio un último beso y se puso en pie.

Me quedé sentada en la cama mientras Paul iba hacia la puerta. La abrió bruscamente y Edward apareció ante él.

Edward se nos quedó mirando a los dos. Parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Quiere usted algo? – preguntó Paul. - ¿Es usted médico?

- En prácticas. ¿Puedo hablar con Bella?

- Ella no quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿Y quien eres tu para hablar por ella?

- Un buen amigo y tú ni siquiera llegas a eso. – empujó a Edward y cerró la puerta antes de que este pudiera avanzar.

Yo seguía en la cama, paralizada, mirando solamente a Paul. Mi corazón latía descontroladamente, causándome un dolor indescriptible.

Desde que había pillado a Edward y a Leah, Edward no había dejado de llamarme por teléfono, pero no había vuelto a verle desde entonces.

La puerta volvió a abrirse cuando Paul vino a abrazarme. Cuando vi a Edward entrar, abracé con fuerza a mi nuevo amigo. Sentí que, de no ser por su presencia, me hubiera derrumbado.

- Bella…

- Vete. – conseguí decir entre sollozos.

- Bella, no se que es lo que te hice.

- Cállate.

- Dímelo, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que hice para que me odies tanto?

- Me dijiste que me querías. – dije apretando mi abrazo. Paul seguía sin decir nada. Yo le daba la espalda a Edward, pero sabía que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Y te quiero.

- Mientes.

- Te amo, Bella.

- Te follaste a Leah! – exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

- Se acabó la conversación. – dijo Paul con brusquedad. – vete de aquí, chaval.

- Yo no…

- Que te largues!

Paul se apartó de mí y fue a cerrar la puerta. No pude aguantarlo y me derrumbé. Caí de rodillas al suelo. Paul se arrodilló frente a mí, me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia la cama, donde me tumbó.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme, pero es que no podía. Sentía como si el aire empezara a faltarme. Cuando creía que iba a darme algo, Paul entró de nuevo en la habitación seguido por una chica que llevaba una bata blanca. Como ya habían hecho esa misma mañana, me tomaron la tensión e, incluso, me sacaron sangre. "Normal. No es normal que me den estos ataques cada dos por tres."

- Llévela a casa. Necesita descansar.

- No. – me quejé. – Quiero estar aquí cuando vuelva Jacob.

- Señorita, necesita reposo y tranquilidad.

- Me tranquilizaré.

- Aquí eso es imposible. – dijo Paul. – te llevaré a casa de tu amigo. El de la otra noche, que se nota que te quiere mucho.

- Pero…

- No quiero que estés sola. Yo me quedaré con mi hermano.

- Vale. – me rendí.

- Venga, vamos. – Paul me tendió su mano, la cual tomé al momento, y nos marchamos juntos.

Nos cruzamos con Edward por los pasillos, pero no se acercó a nosotros, aunque hizo el intento.

Fuimos hacia mi coche y le di a Paul la dirección de Alice. No me encontraba con fuerzas de enfrentarme a ella, pero necesitaba suplicarle perdón. Además, ese día tenía que estar con ella.

Paul aparcó a una calle del apartamento y me acompañó hacia la puerta. Me dio las llaves de mi coche, le di el número de mi móvil, nos despedimos con un beso y se marchó.

Llamé al timbre un par de veces, pero nadie respondió. "Rosalie comentó algo de Roma. Puede que ella y Jasper aun estén ahí." Me senté en las escaleras y traté de relajarme un poco. No era seguro que cogiera el coche en el estado en el que me encontraba en esos momentos.

_- ¿Crees que vendrá hoy? – la voz se oía de la escalera, de unos pisos más abajo. Me puse nerviosa al oír su voz. Se acercaba el momento. - ¿Tú crees?_

Nadie respondía a sus palabras, así que supuse que estaba hablando por teléfono.

_- Eso espero, Rose, porque estoy muy preocupada por ella._

Alice llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y yo me puse en pie.

- Ejem.

- Luego te llamo. – dijo al darse al vuelta. Colgó el teléfono, me miró fijamente y avanzó un paso hacia mí. – Creí que ya no te acordabas de mi dirección.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Alice

Alice relajó la expresión de su rostro y vino corriendo a abrazarme. Nos caímos las dos al suelo, pero no me importó. Alice no dejaba de reírse.

- Me alegro de que al fin vuelvas a ser tú, hermana mayor.

- Perdóname, por favor.

- Entremos en casa. Jasper está a punto de llegar.

Entramos en su apartamento y nos acomodamos en el sofá.

Alice me contó todo lo que había estadio haciendo todo el tiempo que llevábamos sin hablar ni vernos, aunque sabía que me estaba ocultando algo. Me sentí obligada a contarle lo que había estado haciendo yo y, cuando lo hice, Alice se puso a llorar abrazada a mí.

- Maldito hijo de…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que he estado ocupada. Además de que la página se pasó varios días sin funcionar.**

**Almenos espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

**Besitos a todas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

10.

- Maldito hijo de…

- Sht. - Abracé a Alice. – no hables así. Ese vocabulario no es digno de ti.

- Pero… cuando subí aquel día al apartamento no vi a Leah. Solo estaba Edward durmiendo. Seguro que la muy zorra se fue en cuanto te fuiste tú. Pero como sabía ella…

- Déjalo, por favor. – supliqué. – no quiero recordar ese momento.

- Perdona. Ven. Te he traído una cosa.

Alice me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia su dormitorio. Sacó una cajita de uno de los cajones de su armario y me la dio.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un regalo de Roma.

- ¿Qué hacías en Roma? – dije mientras abría la cajita.

- Luna de miel, aunque con retraso. Estuvimos casi un mes allí. – dijo sentándose en la cama. - ¿Has ido a ver a nuestros padres?

- Mañana iré.

_- Ya estoy en casa!_

- Ya ha llegado Jasper. – Alice salió corriendo de la habitación, en busca de su marido, obviamente. – _no hagas eso. No estamos solos._

- ¿Ha venido Edward? – dijo en el momento en que yo salía a la puerta de la habitación.

- Hola Jasper.

- Ah, hola. – Jasper dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- No le hagas caso. – dijo Alice avanzando hacia mí. – Solo está… dolido.

- Y le entiendo. Bueno, Alice, tengo que irme. No quiero causar más molestias.

- No digas tonterías. Tú no molestas. – dijo cogiéndome del brazo. – No te vayas, por favor.

- Tengo que irme, pero podemos vernos cuando quieras.

- Pues mañana iré a comer a tu casa. – dijo sonriendo de nuevo. – llevaré comida china. Quiero que me cuentes más cosas de ese tal Paul.

- Como quieras. – discutir con Alice era una causa perdida. – ya voy sola hasta la puerta.

Besé la mejilla de mi hermana y me fui hacia la puerta. Me subí al ascensor y saqué mi móvil de mi bolso. Marqué el número de memoria y esperé.

_- ¿Por qué me llamas? – respondió, claramente enfadado. _

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

_- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. Ya has causado suficiente dolor._

- Jasper, por favor.

_- No. Adiós._

Jasper me colgó. Entendía perfectamente su reacción. Había hecho sufrir a Alice y, por consiguiente, él también había sufrido. Me dolía haber causado tanto dolor, y merecía que me odiara.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y casi me da algo cuando le vi. Edward entró en el edificio. Tenía varios golpes en la cara y la ropa manchada de sangre.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – no quería, pero no pude evitar preocuparme.

- Díselo a tu novio.

- Qué es lo que le has hecho? – la preocupación desapareció y empecé a cabrearme. – Habla. – dije terminando de salir del ascensor.

- Bella, ese chico no es bueno para ti.

- No sería la primera vez que me equivoco.

- Bella, te juro que no sé que es lo que pasó. – me cogió del brazo, pero me solté al momento. - ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Yo nunca me acostaría con Leah. ni siquiera la conozco. Solo sé que es la secretaria de Jasper.

- Te vi, Edward.

- Qué?

- Me dejaste plantada. A la mañana siguiente vine aquí, con Alice. Te vi en la cama con Leah. – dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz. – Te la follaste, no te atrevas a negármelo.

- Yo… no lo sé. Me acordaría. – dio media vuelta y golpeó la pared con el puño. – Joder!

- Me voy.

- No, Bella, no te vayas. – Edward se arrodilló delante de mí y me abrazó por la cintura. – Ayúdame, por favor. Perdóname.

- Suéltame.

- No. Yo te amo, Bella. Yo nunca te engañaría.

- Suéltame o grito. – dije intentando caminar. – tengo que ir a ver a Paul.

- Yo conozco a ese chico. No es bueno para ti. Se acuesta mejor por dinero. – dijo aun abrazado a mis piernas. – le vi en el parque.

- Solo se acuesta conmigo.

- Qué?

Aproveché el momento en que aflojó su agarre y salí corriendo. Llamé al móvil de Jacob y me dijo que su hermano estaba allí, con él. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaba bien, pero no respiré tranquila hasta que no llegué al hospital y lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Jacob estaba tumbado en su cama y Paul estaba sentado a su lado, pellizcándole las piernas. Cuando vi su cara… tenía el labio inferior partido y su ropa también estaba manchada de sangre. Sonrió al verme, pero no pude devolverle la sonrisa. Miré a Jacob, que también me sonrió, pero se le veía enfadado. Muy enfadado.

- Paul, ¿me traes una chocolatina?

- Claro. Ya vuelvo. – Paul se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Ya te has enterado? Paul y Edward se han peleado. – dijo Jacob cuando la puerta se cerró tras su hermano.

- Si, ya lo se.

- Sabes que Edward no me cae nada bien, pero Edward dijo una cosa y… bueno, la verdad es que le creí.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

- Bueno, dijo dos cosas en realidad. La primera es que está enamorado de ti.

- ¿Y la segunda? – dijo, sentándome a los pies de su cama.

- Que mi hermano se acuesta con mujeres a cambio de dinero.

No respondí a tal afirmación.

- ¿Es cierto, Bella? Porque si lo es, significa que pagaste para acostarte con él. Con mi hermano pequeño.

- Jacob, lo único que tiene que importarte es que tu hermano desea ir a la universidad, reconducir su vida. Y que es el único que ha conseguido que saliera de mi depresión. Es un chico estupendo.

- Lo es, verdad? – sonrió. Se le veía más tranquilo. – me gustaría poder ayudarle.

- Eso lo tienes que hablar con él.

- Lo haré. ¿Quién lo diría? No se nada de ti en cuatro meses y, en un solo día, te he visto un montón de veces.

Sonreí. Empecé a pasar mi mano por una de sus piernas. Cuanto deseaba que sintiera mis caricias.

- Edward está hecho polvo. - dijo de repente.

- Ah si?

- Él fue uno de los que me atendió durante mis primeros días aquí.

- Ah!

- ¿Por qué le dejaste?

- Le pillé con otra.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con la guarra de Leah.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento, Bella. - dijo cogiéndo la mano que aun tenía sobre su pierna. - Todo es por mi culpa.

- Que va! - "¿pero que está diciendo?" - Es solo culpa de ellos dos.

- No. Es culpa mía. No me odies, por favor. - suplico, pero yo seguía sin entender nada.

- No te entiendo, Jacob.

- El día en que... lo dejamos, fui a casa a ver a Seth. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero en el piso solo estaba Leah. Me desahogué con ella. - añadió en un susurro. Me imaginé que no solo habían estado hablando. - yo nunca he dejado de quererte. A Leah se le ocurrió una idea para que te olvidaras de Edward. ¡No creí que lo dijera en serio!

- ¿Qué insinúas? Qué...

- Leah cogió sus somníferos y una botella del minibar y se marchó. Solo me dijo que a la mañana siguiente fuera a casa de Jasper.

- Hijo de puta!

Me levanté de la cama y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas.

- Te juro que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

- Por favor! - exclamé de pura incredulidad. - Dejaste que Leah drogara a Edward para que pudiera tirárselo! Por eso cuando la pillé follándoselo me sonrió, la muy puta.

- Bella, yo...

- ¿Y qué? Tenías que pillarlos y ¿qué más? Eh! . me había puesto a gritar, pero me daba igual. No podía contenerme.

- Chantajearlo para que te dejara. - Murmuró. - Bella, lo siento mucho!

- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

- ¿A qué viene tanto grito? - Paul entró en la habitación en ese momento, con las manos repletas de chocolatinas. - Bella, ¿Que está pasando?

- Lo siento, Paul. Siento que te pelearas con Jacob por mi culpa, pero...

- Tienes que irte a buscarle, no?

- Si, lo siento.

- Se nota que aun le quieres. - dijo dejando las chocolatinas encima de la cama y volvió hacia mí. - Tengo que darte las gracias por haberme salvado. - susurró al tiempo que me daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Y yo a ti por haberme devuelto a la vida. Nunca voy a olvidarte.

- Ve a buscar a Edward, va. - Paul me abrió la puerta y le di un breve beso en los labios.

- Espero que nos veamos pronto.

- Eso está más que hecho.

Paul besó mi frente y me marché corriendo. Corriendo por los pasillos, cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Edward, pero no contestó. Volví a intentarlo cuando me monté en el coche, pero nada. Llegué al edificio de Alice y volví a llamarle, pero obtuve la misma respuesta que las veces anteiores.

Llamé al timbre del apartamento de mi hermana y, a los pocos segudos, me abrió Jasper.

- ¿Sabes que hora es? - dijo en pleno bostezo.

- No. ¿Has visto a Edward?

- Vino hace un rato, se ha despedido de nosotros y se ha marchado.

- ¿A donde?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Jasper, siento todo el dolor que os he causado a Alice y a ti, pero necesito suplicarle a Edward que me perdone.

- ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?

- Porque le amo. Y al fin se lo que sucedió. Y él merece saber la verdad.

- Ya era hora, Bella. - me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el interior del apartamento. - Edward ha dicho que se iba a ir a Canadá. Ten, la dirección de su apartamento. - dijo anotando una dirección en un post-it. - Ve allí o a la escuela de baile. Sino está ahí...

- Cargaré el coche a tope de gasolina y me iré a Canadá. - dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

- Encuéntrale a tiempo.

- Lo intenatré. Gracias por todo, Jasper. - nos dimos un abrazo y me marché corriendo.

Fui hacia mi casa y preparé la maleta y una mochila con algo de comida, por si no encontraba a Edward en la ciudad y tenía que irme.

Estaba amaneciendo y al primero sitio al que fue la escuela de baile, que aun no había abierto, pero encontré a Victoria dándose el lota con el que debía de ser su novio. Me sorprendí, mucho, al darme cuenta de quien se trataba el chico.

- Hola Victoria. Hola James.

- Hola. - dijeron ambos. Parecieron sorprendidos al verme.

- ¿Está Edward?

- La verdad es que ha venido a despedirse y acaba de irse. - dijo Victoria, poniéndose bien el vestido, y vino hacia mí. - Me ha dicho que se va del país. A Canadá, creo.

- Si, lo se. Por eso le estoy buscando.

- Creo que se iba a su apartamento. ¿Quieres que te de su dirección? - dijo cogiendo un boli.

- Jasper me la ha anotado. - dije enseñándole el papel. - Pero gracias. - dije yendo hacia la puerta.

- Edward está muy enamorado de ti. - Victoria me acompañó hasta el coche. - No dejes que se marche.

- Lo intentaré. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Me metí en mi coche y fui hacia la dirección que mi cuñado me había dado. Edward vivía bastante lejos de la escuela de baile y tardé más de media hora en llegar, más quince minutos que tardé en aparcar. Casi cincuenta minutos perdidos.

Cuando al fin llegué a su apartamento, llamé al timbre con insistencia, pero nadie me abrió la puerta. A pesar de que no esperaba que estuviera en casa, me sentí fatal. "Bueno, pues toca irse a Canadá."

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí del edificio al tiempo de ver el Volvo de Edward alejarse a toda velocidad. Saqué mi móvil del bolso y llamé a Rosalie para avisarla de mi locura.

_- ¿Diga?_

- Rose, soy yo.

_- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto un poco alterada._

- No. No pasa nada. Es que... me voy a Canadá. - dije entrando de nuevo en el edificio.

_- ¿A Canadá? - gritó, y tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oído. - ¿Para que narices te vas a Canadá?_

- Si no te calmas, no te lo cuento.

_- Estoy calmada._

- No es cierto, pero bueno. Me voy a Canadá a buscar a Edward.

_- ¿Pero ya sabes donde tienes que ir a buscarle?_

- No, pero pensaba pararme a preguntar en las gasolineras y en las áreas de descanso. Rosalie, no pienso dejarle marchar. Le amo demasiado.

- ¿De verdad?

Me di la vuelta de golpe y el móvil se me cayó de la mano cuando unos fuertes brazos me cogieron por la cintura y me levantaron del suelo. Cuando le oí reír, me sentí feliz.

- Edward, déjame en el suelo, por favor.

Al momento, sentí el suelo bajo los pies y, en cuanto Edward me soltó, me lancé a su cuello y le besé. Edward respondió a mi beso al momento. Volvió a cogerme en brazos, con mis piernas rodeando su cintura y caminó de camino al ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward abrió la puerta de su apartamento tras varios intentos, ya que no dejamos de besarnos en ningún momento.

- Perdóname. - dije sin poder abandonar sus labios.

Edward me dejó en el sofá y se puso sobre mí.

- Perdóname tú.

- Vi tu coche. Creí que ya te habrías marchado.

- Ese era mi padre. El plan era que él se quedaba con mi coche y yo con el suyo, que es más grande. - empezó a besar mi cuello con suaves y delicados besos. - Creía que me odiabas.

- No te odio. Te quiero.

- ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Como sabes mi dirección?

- Me la dio Jasper. Al fin se la verdad, Edward. Se lo que pasó ese día.

Edward detuvo sus besos y se sentó a mi lado.

Le conté todo lo que me había contado Jacob y, en cuanto terminé, se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta, aunque ni siquiera la abrió. Se le veía nervioso y, obviamente, muy enfadado. No dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón.

- Deberíamos ir a la policia. - dije acercándome a él, pero no me atreví a tocarle. Estaba temblando.

- ¿Y que vamos a decirles, Bella? ¿Que me drogaron y me violaron? Por favor! Nadie se va a creer esa historia!

- Pero Leah no puede salir impune después de lo que ha hecho.

- No voy a permitir que Leah no pague por lo que me hizo. Lo que nos hizo. Te lo prometo. - rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente. - Algo haremos.

- Lo siento tanto, Edward. Todo es por mi culpa. Si no hubiera huído hace cuatro meses... si hubiera hablado contigo... tal vez hubieramos conocido antes la verdad.

- No vuelvas a echarte la culpa. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Bueno... vale... - murmuré.

- Vamos. - Edward me cogió de la mano y salimos de su apartamento. - Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien.

- ¿A quién?

- A mis padres. Tengo que llevarles el coche de vuelta.

- ¿Es que al final no vas a irte? - pregunté, sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que ahora que al fin te he recuperado me voy a ir? - llegamos a un mercedes negro y nos montamos en él. - No pienso alejarme de ti.

- Tenía la intención de marcharme contigo.

- Nunca me perdonaría que abandonaras toda tu vida por mí.

- Tú eres mi vida. - dije, sintiendo como me ruborizaba.

Vi de reojo como Edward sonreía y, cada vez que nos deteníamos en algún semáforo, me besaba. Yo tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba por conocer a los padres de Edward, era la persona más feliz del mundo., aunque la felicidad solo iba a ser completa cuando Leah pagara por lo que había hecho.

Llegamos a una enorme casa, que estaba a las afueras de Nueva York y Edward aparcó en el camino que daba a la casa. Abrió mi puerta, me tendió su mano, la cual tomé al momento, y fuimos juntos hacia la puerta.

- Bella, no debes estar nerviosa. - dijo acariciando mi mano.

- Después de lo que ha sucedido, estoy acojonada. ¿No me odiarán?

- Claro que no. Tú me haces feliz, eso es lo único que les importa. - Edward llamó a la puerta y esperamos.

Una mujer bastante guapa nos abrió la puerta. No debía de tener aun los cincuenta años, de cabello y ojos castaños. Sonrió al vernos.

- Creía que estabas de camino a Vancouver. - dijo mirando a Edward.

- Ya no me marcho.

- Ya lo veo. Hola, soy Esme. - dijo dándome un cariñoso abrazo. - Esme Cullen.

- Yo soy Bella Swan.

- Lo sabemos. Ven conmigo cielo. - me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el interior de la casa. Fuimos hacia el salón, donde había un hombre sentado en una butaca. - Cariño, Edward ha traído a su novia.

- Hola Bella.

- ¿Doctor? - exclamé al reconocerle. Era el médico que trataba a Jacob.

- Bella, este es mi padre, el doctor Cullen. - dijo Edward, apareciendo a nuestro lado.

Esme me llevó hacia el jardín trasero de la casa y nos sentamos en un banco, al lado de una bonita fuente.

- Edward ha dejado la universidad y su trabajo en la escuela de baile. - dijo con dureza. - Apenas ve ya a sus amigos y anda todo el tiempo deprimido.

- Y no sabe cuanto lo siento.

- Pero cuando le he visto, cuando os he visto cogidos de la mano, he visto que ahora es feliz. Eso es lo único que me importa.

- Pero fue infeliz por mi culpa.

- Fue un mal entendido, cielo.

- Pero...

- Mi marido me ha contado lo que sucedió. Te escuchó hablar con tu amigo en el hospital.

- Pero yo...

- Mi hijo nunca ha sido muy responsable, respecto a las mujeres. Pero desde que te conoció en la escuela de baile, ha cambiado.

- Espero que haya sido para bien.

- Por supuesto. - dijo sonriendo al fin.

- Chicas, la comida está lista. - el doctor Cullen estaba asomado a la ventana, mirándonos con una gran sonrisa en los labios. - Además, Edward dice que tiene que contarnos algo.

- ¿Vamos?

- Si.

Esme me cogió otra vez de la mano y fuimos hacia el salón, donde ya estaba la mesa repleta de comida.

La cena fue de lo más divertida.

Ya no estaba nada nerviosa.

Los Cullen eran amables y simpáticos.

Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando Carlisle comentó que Edward tenía trenta y cinco años. Yo no le había echado ni trenta. Y ellos se sorprendieron cuando les dije que solo tenía veinticinco. Al parecer, me echaban más años.

Ayudé a Esme a quitar la mesa y salí al jardín junto a Carlisle, ya que Edward había desaparecido inexplicablemente junto a Esme.

Mientras les estábamos esperando, el doctor me contó qué era lo que tanto había preocupado a Paul. Jacob no avanzaba. Había muchas probabilidades de que se quedara prostrado en una silla de ruedas.

- Bella, no descansaré hasta que se recupere.

- Se que hará todo lo posible.

- Mira, ya vienen los conspiradores. - dijo soltando una risita.

Esme se sentó a mi lado pero Edward se quedó frente a mí. Casi me da algo cuando vi que se arrodillaba.

"Joder!"

- Bella, te amo y se que tú también me amas. Por eso me gustaría pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

- Yo... yo... - "madre mía. No me lo puedo creer."

- Bella Swan ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

- Si. - dije sintiendo como se me resecaba la garganta.

- Si? ¿De verdad?

- Si! Quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. - no pude controlarme y me lancé a su cuello.

Caímos al suelo. Sentí como los padres de Edward reían, pero no me importaba que no estuviéramos a solas. Le besé mientras notaba como me ponía un anillo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**No se si hacer otro capítulo o escribir directamente el epílogo. Eso depende de vosotras. Si nadie dice nada, será epílogo directo.**

**Un besito a todas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**

**Los personajes son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**11. EPÍLOGO.**

El doctor Cullen me había llamado esa mañana para pedirme que fuera al hospital. Me había dicho que se trataba de algo muy importante, así que no me lo pensé dos veces y fui en busca de mi coche y fui hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegué allí, me encontré con Paul en el pasillo en el que estaba la habitación de Jacob. Hacía un par de meses que no nos veíamos, aunque solíamos hablar a menudo por teléfono.

- Hola Paul. - dije dándole un breve abrazo.

- ¿Que tal, Bella?

- Nerviosa. ¿Que pasa? - dije mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

- Pues no lo se. El doctor me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que viniera lo antes posible.

- A mi también me ha llamado.

- Mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no me cuentas como va la preparación de la boda? - me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia la sala de espera que teníamos a menos de cinco metros. - Suelo ver a Edward por aquí haciendo sus prácticas, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle. Ya sabes...

- Si, por la pelea que tuvisteis. - dije, sentándome en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico. . Pero vendrás a la boda, no? Quiero que vengas.

- Claro. Iré si tu quieres.

- Buenos días chicos. - dijo el doctor Cullen, que apareció de repente a nuestro lado. - Tengo que daros buenas noticias.

- ¿Le van a dar el alta a Jacob? - preguntó Paul, ilusionado, poniéndose en pie.

- Pues si. Esta misma tarde ya podrá irse a casa. - dijo mirando hacia atrás.

Intenté controlarme y me puse en pie lentamente. Vi a Jacob venir por el pasillo con andador. Hacía ya dos meses que Jacob me había contado la verdad sobre lo que sucedió entre Edward y Leah, yo le había insultado y no habíamos vuelto a vernos. Y no me apetecía seguir viéndole.

- Me alegro, pero tengo que irme. Lo siento. - Le di un beso a Paul en la mejilla, otro a mi futuro suegro y me marché.

Pasé por al lado de Jacob sin siquiera mirarle a la cara y no me detuve hasta que llegué a mi coche. No pude irme, no en ese momento. Me puse a llorar.

En el fondo me alegraba de que Jacob estuviera mucho mejor y que al fin pudiera salir del hospital después de seis meses, pero aun no había podido perdonarle por lo que nos había hecho a Edward y a mi.

cuando al fin había logrado calmarme, quince minutos después de haberme metido en el coche, lo puse en marcha y conduje hacia la casa de los Cullen, donde me encontré con Esme, mi hermana Alice y Rosalie, que estaban en el jardín con tres personas más que no conocía ni había visto nunca.

- Hola Bella! - exclamó Alice al verme y vino hacia mí dando brincos.

- ¿Quien es esa gente?

- Diseñadores. Para la boda.

- Ah!

- Ven. Aun tienes que darme la lista de invitados. - dijo mientras íbamos cogidas de la mano hacia las chicas.

- Esta noche lo hablaré con Edward y mañana te doy la lista.

- ¿Hoy no vas a trabajar? - preguntó Esme cuando llegamos a su lado.

- Si. Solo quería pasarme antes por aquí. - mentí. Había llegado el día que Edward y yo habíamos estado planeando. - ¿Edward ya se ha marchado?

- Creo que está en la cocina, desayunando. - dijo Esme.

- Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana.

Dejé atrás a las chicas y fui hacia la cocina, donde encontré a Edward desayunando, tal y como me había dicho su madre. Sin decir nada, se puso en pie y vino hacia mí.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Si.

- ¿Estás preparada?

- Si.

- Pues vámonos.

- Leah se va a cagar.

Fuimos cada uno en su coche hacia la empresa de Jasper, que se había fusionado con la de Emmett y esa semana yo estaba trabajando allí.

Jasper nos estaba esperando en el aparcamiento. En cuanto nos vio salir de los coches, nos indicó con la mano que fuéramos hacia el ascensor.

- Vale. He llamado a una amiga mía que es policía. - Empezó a decir Jasper en un susurro, en plan conspiratorio. - Se esconderá en el baño de mi despacho con todos sus trastos.

- ¿Has puesto micro en tu despacho? - pregunté también entre susurros.

- Mejor. Ha puesto una cámara con micro.

- Bien.

- Edward, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. - dijo, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de su primo.

- Si, lo se. - suspiró.

- Encerremos a esa puta. - dije antes de besar a Edward.

- Vamos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado. Yo fui hacia mi despacho, Jasper a la sala de reuniones y Edward hacia la mesa de Leah, que estaba al lado del despacho de Jasper. No se de que estuvieron hablando pero mientras Edward la distraía, yo entré disimuladamente en el despacho de Jasper y me metí en el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Renesmee?

- Hola prima! - exclamé, abrazándome. - ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo mirando hacia el monitos que había puesto encima de una mesa plegable. En él se veía el despacho de Jasper.

- Soy la novia del primos de Jasper.

- Vaya! Que casualidad! - exclamó. - Hace años que nos conocemos.

- Si que es casualidad. - murmuré. - Mira, ya entran.

Mi prima me pasó otros auriculares que tenía por un maletín, como los que llevaba ella, y centré la atención en la pantalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Leah entró en el despacho y se apoyó en la mesa de Jasper.

- ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva conmigo? - preguntó Edward. - No estabas así hace seis meses, cuando viniste a verme con tus pastillitas.

- No se a que te refieres.

Leah, no te alteres. - dijo Edward, acercándose lentamente a ella, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, con su rostro a pocos centímetros de el de Leah. - No te lo estoy echando en cara.

- ¿Y a que has venido?

- Quería verte.

- ¿A mi? ¿Para qué? - exclamó, claramente sorprendida. - Estás saliendo con Bella.

- También estaba saliendo con ella cuando viniste a buscarme con tus jueguecitos. - Edward pasó su mano por el brazo de Leah y la fue subiendo hasta su mejilla. - Reconozco que no fue nada mal, a pesar de lo drogado que iba.

- La verdad es que eres bueno. . dijo pasando ambas manos por el pecho de Edward.

- Dime una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Me pusiste preservativo, no?

- Claro que si. - dijo soltando una risita, empezando a desabrochar su camisa, que terminó quitándole. - No te acuerdas de nada, verdad?

- No se que es lo que mezclaste, pero no. No recuerdo apenas nada. Por eso quiero que lo repitamos. - le quitó la blusa que llevaba y empezó a besar su cuello. - Ahora.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Edward.

- ¿Por qué? Me gustas.

- Pero tu a mi no.

- Lo dudo. Debo de gustarte, sino, ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?

- Porque queria que Bella te dejara. - desabrochó los pantalones de Edward y empezó a bajárselos, dejándole en boxers. - funcionó, pero al final volveis a estar juntos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso si no te gusto?

- Fue divertido. Vale, siento haberte drogado, debimos haberlo hecho estando los dos serenos.

Edward se apartó un poco de ella y se subió los pantalones.

- ¿Que te pasa? - dijo abrazándole por la espalda.

- Me drogaste para acostarte conmigo, para que Bella nos pillara y cortáramos.

- Suena un poco fuerte pero si, eso es lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Sabes que a eso se le llama violación y que por eso se va a la cárcel? - dijo Edward seriamente, dándose la vuelta al momento.

Leah se apartó un poco, como si estuviera sorprendida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renesmee se quitó los auriculares y salió casi corriendo del baño. Yo fui tras ella.

- Leah Clearwater, queda detenida por la violación de Edward Cullen. - exmpezó a decir mi prima, esposando a Leah, que aun se sorprendió más cuando me vio salir.

- Serás...

- Cállate guarra. - dijo al pasar por su lado. Fui hacia Edward y nos abrazamos.

- Cuanto me alegro de que al fin haya acabado todo. - dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

- No fue idea mia! Todo fue idea de Jacob! - gritó Leah mientras mi prima le sacaba del despacho.

- Al fin esa tía no podrá hacerle daño a nadie más. - dije, estrechando aun más mi abrazo. - ¿Tú estás bien?

- Solo dame unos minutos.

- He visto a Nessie llevarse a Leah esposada. - dijo Jasper, entrando corriendo en el despacho. - ¿El plan ha funcionado?

- Ha ido como la seda.

- Bien, pues me vuelvo a la reunión, que me he escapado. - dijo guiñándonos un ojos.

Jasper salió del despacho y Edward fue a por su camisa, aunque la cogí de su mano y la dejé sobre una silla.

- ¿Qué haces, Bella?

- Se que acordamos no tener sexo hasta la noche de bodas, pero es que me has puesto muy cachonda. - dije, acariciando su pecho desnudo. - a pesar de la situación.

- Lo se. Soy irresistible. - dijo, abrazándome, soltando una risita.

- Te quiero, Edward Cullen.

- Yo también te quiero, Isabella Swan.

- Entonces hazme el amor ahora mismo encima de esa mesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día no podía estar más nerviosa. Llevaba ya diez minutos sentada, un poco mareada, con Álice abanicándome y con Rosalie buscando agua fresca.

- Vamos, chicas. Edward lleva ya esperando media hora. - dijo Paul, entrando en la habitación en la que estábamos. - Le he visto muy nervioso. Creo que cree que te has arrepentido.

- Alice, ve y dile a Edward que ya voy, por favor. - dije, poniéndome en pie, aunque tuve que volver a sentarme al momento con la ayuda de Paul, ya que había vuelto a marearme. - Creo que... Paul, llévame al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?

- Voy a vomitar.

Paul me cogió en brazos y me llevó corriendo al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Me dejó en el suelo, me puse de rodillas, al lado del retrete y eché la cena de la noche anterior. Rosalie estaba a mi lado, mientras Paul estaba buscando una toalla.

- Bella.

- ¿Qué? - dije cuando al fin pude hablar.

- ¿Te has acostado con Edward antes de la boda?

- solo una vez, y ya hace un mes y medio. - dije limpiándome la boca con la toalla que me había dado Paul. - Oh, oh. Mierda.

- Genial! - exclamó Rosalie, acariciando su tripa. - Ya solo le faltaban dos meses para tener a su bebé. - Paul, guarda el secreto.

- Aun no se que secreto tengo que guardar...

- Mejor. Ve e impide que Alice entre de nuevo en la casa. - dijo Rosalie, empujando a Paul. - Vamos en menos de cinco minutos.

- Muy bien.

Paul se marchó corriendo y Rosalie me ayudó a ponerme en pie, poniéndome bien el velo y la corta cola de mi vestido. Volví a sentarme en el sofá y bebí un largo trago de agua.

- Aun no me lo creo. - murmuré, aunque aun no se como pude hablar.

- Bella, es uno de los riesgos de tener sexo. Pensaba que lo sabías! - exclamó, riéndose de mí.

- Pero aun así...

- Aquí lo que importa es que voy a ser tía! - exclamó, riendo aun con más ganas, esta vez de felicidad. No era mi hermana de sangre, pero si de corazón. - Buff, que fuerte. Se me ha puesto el vello de punta. - dijo enseñándome su brazo.

Yo estaba temblando de nuevo y me puse a reír de los nervios y la emoción. Me puse en pie, me puse el velo cubriéndome el rostro y fui hacia la puerta. Rosalie vino conmigo y salimos juntas de la casa de los Cullen al jardín. Ahí estaba mi padre, que sonrió al verme.

- ¿Preparada? - preguntó, enlazando su brazo con el mio.

- Si.

- ¿Como estás? - empezamos a caminar por el pasillo que nos llevaba al altar. - Has tardado bastante en salir.

- Luego te cuento eso.

- Vale.

Al fin llegamos al lado de Edward, que sonrió en cuanto me situé a su lado. Mi padre entregó mi mano a Edward y los dos nos volvimos hacia el altar, donde estaba Aro, hermano de mi futuro suegro.

Mientras Aro iba hablando, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Edward mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido en la casa. Quería contarlo, pero antes debía confirmar que mis sospechas eran cuiertas. Desperté justo cuando llegó mi momento.

- Si quiero. - dije, sin poder evitar que me temblara la voz.

- Entonces, por el poder que se me ha concedido, os declaro marido y mujer. Edward, ya puedes besar a tu esposa.

Edward me cogió por la cintura con una mano y me levantó el velo con la otra. Me lancé a su cuello y le besé. Todos aplaudían, silvaban y nos felicitaban, y yo no podía dejar de besar a mi ya marido.

Durante la fiesta, después de comer, Rosalie vino a buscarme a mí y a Alice y nos encerramos las tres en el cuarto de baño de la casa.

- ¿A qué viene este secuestro? - dije, quitándome el velo y la falta larga del vestido, quedándome con una falta que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Quería ir cómoda.

- Por si no os habeis dado cuenta, me he fugado unos minutos y he ido a comprar esto. - dijo dándome un test de embarazo. - Va, hazlo.

No me quejé. Yo también quería tener claro que estaba embarazada antes de decir nada. Me metí en el lavabo mientras que Alice y Rosalie barajaban nombres para mi bebé. Cuando salí, a los pocos segundos, Rosalie me quitó el test de la mano y yo fui a refrescarme un poco.

Antes de que pasara el minuto necesário para que el test diera su resultado, se lo cogí a Rosalie de la mano y me fui corriendo. Me encerré en el antiguo dormitorio de Edward y esperé. Casi me desmayo cuando vi el resultado, aunque me encantó saber que era ese. Tenía que decírselo a Edward cuanto antes. Él debía de ser el primero en saberlo.

Como Rosalie y Alice ya me habían encontrado, salí como pude por la ventana. "Suerte que es una planta baja, que sino me mato." Edward estaba bailando con Renesmee cuando llegué al jardín.

- Hola.

- ¿Que pasa, prima mayor? - preguntó Renesmee.

- Necesito hablar con Edward un momento.

- Claro. Yo voy a buscar a mi Jacob.

Renesmee y Jacob se habían conocido cuando mi prima, en función de policia, había ido a interrogar a Jacob sobre el asunto de Leah, que estaba en la cárcel. Llevaban saliendo ya un mes.

Edward me cogió de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos en una de las mesas. Edward me pasó una copa de champán que tuve que rechazar.

- Me preocupas Bella. Te encanta el champán.

- Edward, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

- Venga, parejita, a bailar. - dijo Emmett, apareciendo de la nada, cogiéndonos a ambos del brazo. Llevaba la video cámara colgada del cuello.

- No, bailar no. - murmuré.

- Edward tío, ¿no has enseñado a bailar a Bella? ¿Pero que clase de profesor de baile eres?

- Va, Bella, solo un baile. - dijo Edward en tono suplicante, cogiéndome de la mano. - El primer baile de nuestro matrimónio. Y el último, si tu quieres.

- De acuerdo. - me rendí tras varios segundos de profundas miradas por parte de Edward y Emmett, que ya estaba a punto para grabar. - Perdona si te piso. - dije mientras íbamos hacia la pista de baile.

Durante el último mes, Edward y yo habíamos dado clase de bailes. Con eso quiero decir, obviamente, que Edward me las daba a mí. Le había dado muchos pisotones, pero durante esos días había ido con deportivas y ese día llevaba tacones. Me preocupé por sus pies.

Empezamos a bailasr. No se me estaba dando nada mal. Al menos, el sufrimiento de haber tenido que bailarcada día durante un mes, estaba dando sus frutos. Decidí aprobechar ese momento para darle a Edward la gran noticia.

- Edward, tengo que decirte algo importante.

- ¡Ah, Si! Antes querías decirme algo.

- Si, bueno... voy a decirlo con andarme por las ramas. Estoy embarazada. ¡AU! - grité cuando Edward me pisó. Todos se nos quedaron mirando.

- Gane! - exclamó Jasper.

"¿Han hecho apuestas sobre quien pisaba a quien?"

- Mierda! - exclamó Emmett.

- "Si. Han apostado sobre ello."

No les miré. No podía apartar la vista de Edward, que se había quedado para lizado. Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y noté una ligera humedad. No me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba llorando. Me preocupé.

- ¿Edward?

Me abrazó con fuerza al momento y no controló sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Edward? - preguntó la preocupada voz de Esme.

- Voy a ser padre. - dijo entre sollozos. - Voy a ser padre. - dijo un poco más alto, mirando a todo el mundo. - ¡Voy a tener un hijo!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lo se, lo se. Es una forma rara de acabar una historia, pero es que no sabía que más poner.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. A mi me gustaría que os haya gustado. Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme. Solo por vosotras sigo escribiendo. **

**Un besito ENORME. Voy a por la siguiente historia, que tengo mucho que actualizar.**


End file.
